Dos cuerpos, un alma
by Mihara E
Summary: [YaoiSlash] Despues de los abusos de Percy, Fred intenta suicidarse, pero gracias a George, no lo logra. Ahora lo único que ocupa la mente de los pelirrojos es que su hermano sufra más que ellos ¿Qué haran? [Fred x Percy][F&G][Percy x Wood][Wood x Cedric]
1. Visita Nocturna

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

1° Capitulo "Visita a la medianoche"

La habitación estaba en penumbras y parecía ser que el mayor de los gemelos dormía. Entonces, con el mayor de los sigilos y después de lanzar un hechizo silenciador alrededor del cuarto, entró. Sí, parecían dormidos. Con el mismo cuidado con el que entrara, se arrodillo en la cama más cercana a la puerta: la de Fred. El chico de catorce años estaba despierto. Acostado de lado, dándole la espalda; sus piernas levemente flexionadas, igual que su espalda; sus brazos, uno debajo de la almohada, otro frente al rostro. No dejaba de temblar. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pared de enfrente, más precisamente en la cama de su gemelo.

- Buenas noches... – pronuncio en su oído muy lentamente. Le gusto sentir el estremecimiento del menor en respuesta - ¿Me esperabas?

Fred no contesto con palabras, solo se limito a asentir débilmente, sin siquiera girarse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contrajo todo su cuerpo al sentir los primeros toques. Un frío y delgado dedo subía y bajaba por su brazo descubierto. Era una noche de verano especialmente calurosa, por eso no llevaba puesto más que la parte de abajo de su pijama. A ese frío y solitario dedo se le unieron otros, hasta que pudo sentir toda la mano del mayor acariciar su brazo.

- Mmhh... – dijo con casi disgusto – Te he dicho que me gustaría que me recibieras de otra forma... – le susurro de nuevo al oído, acariciando su vientre con una mano, mientras se acomodaba acostado a su lado. Levanto su varita por sobre ellos y haciendo un movimiento que rodeo la cama, pronunció: _¡__Silencius! _Un débil fulgor azulado salió de ella y los cubrió, formando una burbuja a su alrededor. Ya nadie podría oírlos.

El mayor comenzó a bajar el pantalón pijama de Fred con ansias de ver esa piel blanca iluminada por la luna menguante. Besaba la espalda delgada y temblorosa. Disfrutaba de su miedo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

El menor tenía los ojos clavados en la cama de su gemelo. George estaba profundamente dormido, de espaldas y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en ese, el cuarto que compartía con su hermano. El menor de los gemelos no dejaba de verlo, intentando, como muchas otras veces, llamarlo con el pensamiento, para que lo ayudara. Pero como muchas otras veces, nada paso. George siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el llamado desesperado de Fred.

Termino de bajar por fin el slip. Todo era más difícil debido a la posición en la que Fred estaba, pero no importaba, cuando menos, no demasiado. Se acerco más a él, haciendo que su pecho se pegara a la delgada espalda. Fred volvió a estremecerse. Pudo sentir el miembro de Percy contra su trasero. Estaba duro y palpitante. Cerro de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez para no dejar escapar ni una sola de las lagrimas que comenzaban a amontonarse en ellos. Apretó los dientes y los puños, cuando sintió la invasión. No le provocaba dolor. Hacía mucho que no sentía dolor.

- Fred... – lo llamo Percy al oído con voz ronca - ¿Te gusta? – se mofó, comenzando a envestirlo, levantando una de las piernas del gemelo para así llegar más adentro.

Lo único que el chico hacía era cubrirse el oído con la mano libre, para no escuchar los jadeos de ese, su hermano, mientras apretaba la cabeza contra la almohada. Todo terminaría pronto. Lo sabía.

- Ahh.. ahh... aahh... - comenzó a jadear más fuerte, a medida que entraba más y más en ese cuerpo que estaba tan acostumbrado a él.

Cada vez más fuerte y más profundo, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte del menor, que se dejaba hacer. No por que pudiera negarse. Ya lo había intentado, sin lograr más que golpes y cortes en recompensa. Nunca más lo intento, después de la primera vez.

El solo recuerdo de esa primera vez, hacia que cada fibra del cuerpo de Percy se excitara más y más. Esa entrada que él desvirgó. Ese cuerpo que solo él poseyó. Los gritos. Las lagrimas. Las suplicas. Todo lo encendía aún más.

Con las imágenes en su mente, envistió con todo lo que le quedaba, hasta por fin descargarse dentro de Fred, que gimoteó débilmente al sentir el liquido caliente invadir su interior. Todavía tenía la vista fija en la cama de su gemelo.

- Exquisito... Como siempre. - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, saliendo de él.

Volvió a recostarse a su lado, tomando la varita de la mesa de noche. Miro al chico por unos segundos y se percató de a donde miraba. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

- _Finitem Incantatem. -_ pronuncio elevando la varita. De nuevo la luz azulada, pero esta vez, regresando a la varita. Se acerco al oído de Fred - No eres nada para él. - le susurro, viendo con orgullo como dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos almendra.

Se levanto en silencio, aun con la sádica sonrisa en los labios y dejo la habitación. En ella, un gemelo dormido. En ella, un gemelo llorando.

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	2. Agua Roja

****

Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

Si disfrutas del YaoiSlash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti.

Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

2° Capítulo "Agua Roja"

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación. En ella, dos camas en las cuales descansaban dos figuras muy similares. Una de las siluetas comenzó a moverse, incomoda por la molesta luz que le daba en la cara. Se dio vuelta varias veces y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, y justo cuando estaba apunto de volver a dormirse, un grito, termino de alertar sus adormilados sentidos:

- ¡FREEEEED¡GEOOOORGE! – se escucho la potente voz de Molly Weasley, desde la cocina - ¡BAJEN A DESAYUNAR! -

La mujer rechoncha y pelirroja, apuntaba con su varita de aquí a allá. Los platos volaban desde las estanterías hasta tomar su lugar en la gran mesa en el centro de la cocina. En el fuego, una sartén repleta de tocino y huevos fritos, escupía de vez en cuando un poco de aceite. Una jarra de vidrio le servía el café en su taza favorita a Arthur, mientras que por la escalera bajaban Ron y Ginny, ambos con batas sobres sus pijamas y sumamente despeinados. Murmuraron un «Buen día» por lo bajo y se dejaron caer en sus sillas.

- ¡BAJEN AHORA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS VAYA A BUSCAR YO! – amenazó la mujer, cansada de esperar alguna señal de vida de sus hijos gemelos. Unos segundos después de gritar, se escucharon unos pasos y un muy leve «Ya bajamos, mamá» que dejo a Molly satisfecha por un rato.

Arriba en la habitación de los gemelos, George estaba parado junto a su cama. Miraba por la ventana mientras estiraba los brazos hacía arriba junto a un gran bostezo. Miró con pereza el reloj de arena que tenía colgado en la cabecera de su cama. Más de la mitad de la arena había pasado hacía abajo. Eso significaba que había dormido cuando menos unas diez horas. Bostezó de nueva cuenta y se giró para ver la cama de su hermano.

Fred estaba tapado hasta la nariz, envuelto con las sábanas como en un capullo. El mayor se rió bajo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, para George, su gemelo siempre sería un niño pequeño al que había que cuidar. Se acercó hasta arrodillarse junto a la cama.

Cualquiera pensaría en lo extraño de la situación. «Como verse en un espejo» les había dicho una vez su amigo Lee Jordan, pero no había en el mundo mentira más grande. Por lo menos así lo veían ellos. Por ejemplo, George era pulgada y media más alto que su gemelo y Fred, tenía un pequeño lunar debajo del ombligo. Pero más allá de las diferencias físicas que tenían, las cuales eran muy pocas, sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos. Fred siempre demostraba ser el más imaginativo, aunque era demasiado vergonzoso como para admitirlo. George en cambio, era más extrovertido aunque no tan inteligente. De alguna forma, ellos sentían que se complementaban. Fred era el cerebro y George la actitud...

- Fred... Fred... – comenzó a susurrarle al oído mientras lo sacudía un poco – Despierta dormilón... – termino en tono de burla al ver un ojo caramelo entreabierto en medio de la melena colorada.

- Nnhnnoohhh... – se quejó el menor y quitando el brazo de su hermano se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas.

- ¡Fred¡Vamos! – George se arrojó sobre su gemelo y comenzó a forcejear, intentando quitarle la sábana - ¡Mamá ya nos llamó a desayunar! -

- ¡Déjame en paz! – se quejó Fred, quitándose a su hermano de un empujón. George cayó sentado en el piso de la habitación, viendo con mirada intrigada a Fred, que seguía sentado en la cama.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – le pregunto. Cuando lo viera acostado no había notado lo que ahora si. Fred estaba muy pálido, tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Tenía el pantalón del pijama al revés y temblaba débilmente.

- Estoy bien... No tengo nada. – mintió, esquivando la mirada de su gemelo.

- ¿Seguro? -

- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – gritó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Fred con la mirada clavada en el interesante piso de madera mientras su hermano no dejaba de preguntarse que bicho lo había picado.

- ¡PARECE QUE SÍ QUIEREN QUE LOS VAYA A BUSCAR YO! – escucharon gritar a su madre desde la cocina. Fred se dejó caer acostado en la cama nuevamente, mientras George se paraba.

- No te preocupes... Le voy a decir que no te sentís bien¿ok? – se ofreció el mayor con una sonrisa. Fred solo asintió y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, George no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de su gemelo. No era la primera vez que se despertaba de mal humor. A todos les pasaba alguna vez. Lo que le preocupaba era que estaba pasando cada vez más seguido y no era lo único que le preocupaba. Últimamente Fred se mostraba ausente. Había que llamarlo más de cuatro veces para que contestara y cuando lo hacía, temblaba ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo.

«Si le pasara algo me lo hubiera dicho... Soy su hermano» pensó seguro de la confianza que se tenían uno en el otro. George estaba tan ocupado en sus conjeturas que no noto que, mientras él bajaba por las escaleras, alguien se metía en su pieza...

- ¡GEORGE! – le gritó Molly cuando llegó a la cocina – ¡Tu desayuno ya está frío! – siguió, señalando la mesa en la que Ron y Ginny ya habían terminado de comer y en la que su padre seguía tomando café mientras leía _El Profeta_.

- Perdón, mamá. – dijo con cara de inocente. Siempre la ponía cuando quería que su madre le dejara de gritar y siempre funcionaba.

- Oh, esta bien... – Molly miró por arriba del hombro del gemelo - ¿Dónde está Fred? -

- No se sentía bien... – mintió hábilmente.

- Mmh... Estoy preocupada... No esta comiendo bien últimamente. – terció Molly.

- No te preocupes mamá. En un rato le subo el desayuno. – respondió George mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer sus huevos con tocino que, por un movimiento de la varita de su madre, habían vuelto a estar calientes.

- Arthur... ¿Hoy llevaras a Percy a visitar el Ministerio? – inquirió Molly sentándose junto a su marido. Arthur le respondió sin quitar la vista del diario.

- Si... Hace semanas que me lo esta pidiendo y últimamente no he tenido mucho trabajo, así que... – se calló finalmente después de ir bajando la voz.

- ¿Algo interesante, papá? – preguntó Ron viendo la primera plana del diario.

- No... Nada fuera de lo común... -

Mientras la familia se distraía en la cocina, Percy estaba en el cuarto de los gemelos, "jugando" con Fred... Estaba sentado en la cama del gemelo mientras este, arrodillado frente a él, lamía y chupaba su pene.

- Muy bien... Así... -

Su voz era ronca y jadeaba después de cada palabra. Con su mano derecha tenía asida fuertemente su varita mientras que con su mano izquierda guiaba el ritmo de Fred. Por la comisura de sus labios caía un hilo de saliva, que recorría su mentón y su cuello.

Percy no sabía como, pero Fred se había hecho muy bueno en esto con los años. Percy recordaba, sumido en medio de un mar de placer, como había sido la primera vez que lo obligara a hacerlo... Fue en la escuela, hacía tres años más o menos. Había atrapado a Fred solo en uno de los baños. Lo obligó a entrar en uno de los cubículos y después de amenazarlo, le explico que era lo que quería que hiciera... Fue rápido y en realidad debía de decir que no lo disfruto demasiado... pero eso fue cambiando. De alguna forma, el pequeño fue haciéndose de experiencia. Solo con Percy, claro. El mayor sabía que Fred jamás se atrevería a estar con alguien que no fuera él. Por vergüenza, obviamente...

- Ah... Siiiii... Así pequeño... -

Con una de sus manos, Fred masajeaba los testículos de Percy, que gemía sin ninguna restricción. Comenzó a lamer lentamente la cabeza, mientras con su mano libre refregaba el tronco de arriba a abajo, recibiendo más gemidos roncos en respuesta. Dejó de lamer la punta repentinamente, para comenzar a lamer lentamente los testículos. Lo hacía con fuerza, mientras sus manos seguían masturbando el tronco y la cabeza.

- Mmh... Pequeño... – medio gruño Percy. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Fred dejó los testículos y se introdujo todo el pene de Percy en la boca. Lo lamió de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, hasta que con un ronco gemido de su hermano, sintió su boca llena de esa esencia viscosa y caliente. La trago con maestría y siguió lamiéndolo hasta no dejar rastro de ella. Recorrió la cabeza con la punta de la lengua y luego el tronco, junto con las ultimas caricias de sus manos blancas.

- Ah... Por Merlín... – dijo Percy poniéndose de pie, Fred miraba el piso con los ojos vacíos – No sé como lo haces... Pero sea cual sea tu secreto... Sigue así, pequeño... – se arrodilló frente a él y tomándolo por la nuca lo beso. Lamió sus labios hasta que Fred abrió la boca, dejando que una furtiva lengua se metiera en ella, probándolo todo – Delicioso... – siseó separándose del gemelo.

Abajo, en la cocina, Arthur comenzaba a impacientarse por la tardanza de su tercer hijo mayor.

- ¿Percy¿Te falta mucho? – lo llamó – Ya tendríamos que estar saliendo... – se lamentó.

- Ya bajo, padre. – respondió Percy, sin dejar de ver a Fred – Tengo que irme... No me extrañes¿eh? – le susurró en tono burlón mientras hacia un circulo alrededor de él con su varita – _¡Portantimenta!_ – dijo en tono seguro. Sobre su cuerpo apareció un traje color negro y sobre sus hombros, una túnica del mismo color. Cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta, Fred gimoteó débilmente y recostándose en el suelo, comenzó a llorar.

«Ya no lo soporto... Quiero que termine... ¡QUIERO QUE TERMINE!»

- ¡Ah¡Percy¡Estas tan guapo! – Molly corrió hasta la base de la escalera y abrazó a su hijo.

Mientras Molly seguía alabando la apariencia de Percy, en la mesa de la cocina, Ron y Ginny se reían... George estaba burlándose de su hermano mayor. Hacía morisquetas, se despeinaba, incluso corto y mordió un trozo de pan para imitar la insignia de prefecto que Percy llevaba orgulloso en el cuello de su túnica.

Después de que Arthur y Percy se fueran, Molly mando a Ginny y a Ron a que se arreglaran también.

- George... – llamó la atención del gemelo – Voy a llevar a Ron y a Ginny a _Diagon Alley_... Necesito comprar la túnica y los libros para tu hermana y Ron necesita un nuevo caldero además de un libro de segundo que no tenemos... ¿Tú y Fred revisaron la lista de libros como les pedí? -

Hacía una semana más o menos, habían recibido las cartas de Howarts y como todo los años, Molly les había pedido a los gemelos que revisaran la lista de libros para ver si era necesario comprar algún libro nuevo...

- Si... Tenemos todos los libros de la lista, mamá... No necesitamos nada, gracias. -

- Bien, entonces... – La mujer se quedó callada cuando Ron y Ginny aparecieron en la cocina – Bueno... yo... iré a cambiarme. ¡No se ensucien! – les dijo a los más chicos con un dedo amenazador.

- Estás muy bonita, hermanita... – dijo George viendo el vestido azul y blanco de Ginny - ¿Nerviosa? – le pregunto con burla.

- ¿Por qué debería de estar nerviosa? – inquirió la chica con un leve temblor en la voz.

- De seguro se encuentran con Harry... ¿no Ron? – dijo viendo como Ginny se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, peinándose nerviosa. George se rió un rato para disculparse al ver que su madre ya regresaba.

- Ugh.. Se nos acabaron los polvos Flu... Niños, lo siento, pero tendremos que caminar hasta el bar del pueblo y usar su chimenea. -

- ¡Nooo! – se quejaron Ginny y Ron al unísono.

- ¡Mamá¡El bar de O'Brian esta siempre lleno de vagos! – agregó Ron.

- Lo sé... Pero sabes que son los únicos que tienen chimenea en la red Flu... – le explico recibiendo otro bufido de los menores – Vamos... Dejen de quejarse... George. – volvió a llamar al gemelo antes de salir – Recuerda hacer que Fred coma algo¿sí? -

- No te preocupes, mamá. Adiós, niños... – dijo en tono socarrón recibiendo una mirada desafiante de Ron.

Dos minutos después de verlos desaparecer en el camino, entro de nuevo a la casa. En la cocina, se puso a preparar un desayuno para Fred. Pensó que haciendo su comida favorita, conseguiría que su hermano comiera algo, por eso preparaba los _Hot Cakes_ con mucho esmero. Silbaba al darlos vuelta y miraba la escalera de a momentos.

«Que raro... Pensé que el olor a _Hot Cakes_ lo iba a hacer bajar... En fin...»

Suspiro apagando el fuego de la cocina y sirvió los _Hot Cakes_ en un plato. Les puso caramelo y los espolvoreo de canela, porque así los comía Fred. Exprimió un jugo de naranja y lleno un vaso con leche. Sirvió todo en una bandeja y ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía su varita... ¿La había dejado en el cuarto? Tal vez, ahora no importaba tanto. Agarró la bandeja y subió las escaleras.

- Fred... Fred... – llamó a su hermano entrando de espaldas a la habitación. Al girarse, Fred no estaba - ¿Fred? – dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche - ¿Dónde estás, hermanito? – pregunto al aire, empezando a revisar la habitación.

Revisó debajo de las camas y detrás de la puerta. A veces, a Fred le gustaba esconderse para luego salir y asustarlo. Abrió la puerta del armario. Tampoco estaba allí. Bajó las escaleras, para buscarlo en el piso de abajo cuando sintió un dolor muy agudo en su brazo. Fue rápido pero profundo. Tanto que por un momento le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas en el piso de la cocina y al alzar la vista lo primero que vio fue el reloj de su mamá. Las agujas de Arthur y Percy estaban señalando _Traveling_ (viajando); las de Molly, Ron y Ginny apuntaban _Diagon Alley_, la suya señalaba _Home_ (en casa) y la de Fred...

«¿_Dead Danger_? (peligro mortal)»

George olvido por completo el dolor en su brazo y por alguna razón que ni él entendió, corrió directo al baño.

- Fred. -

George no podía reaccionar. Frente a él, dentro de la bañera, yacía Fred. Desmayado.

Rodeado de agua roja...

_Continuará...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	3. Dolorosa Confesión

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanático de Percy Weasley este fanfiction no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo. _**

* * *

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

3° Capítulo "Dolorosa Confesión"

- ¡SANADORES A LA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS¡SANADORES A LA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS! -

Todo se veía distante ahora, pero aún así, cada vez que la fría voz de mujer resonaba por el hospital, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez. Era como una pesadilla... dela que no podía despertar.

_FLASHBACK START --------- _

_- Fred... ¡Fred¡FRED! - _

_No respondía. No importaba que tan fuerte lo llamara. Y el agua se teñía cada vez de más rojo. Tenía que hacer algo... ¿Pero qué¿Qué podía hacer? El miedo no lo dejaba pensar. No lo dejaba moverse si quiera. Y frente a él, su hermano. Su gemelo. Su otra mitad. Se estaba desangrando... Se estaba muriendo._

_Levantó la varita de Fred por sobre su cabeza y pensando solo en que quería ir a un lugar en donde pudieran ayudarlos, lo abrazó fuerte y desaparecieron, para aparecer en el hall del Hospital San Mungo._

_Todos a su alrededor se quedaron en completo silencio. Incluso los cuadros los observaban. No le importó, solo atinó a gritar:_

_- ¡NECESITO AYUDA! - _

_Al instante los rodearon más de diez sanadores. Uno, alto, robusto y de pelo negro largo, levanto a Fred en brazos y dijo unas extrañas palabras, casi en un susurro. Al instante, y en todo el hall, una fría voz de mujer comenzó a gritar '¡SANADORES A LA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS!' y pronto lo rodeo un gran movimiento. El sanador se hecho a correr con Fred en brazos y desapareció detrás de una puerta gris, seguido por los demás. _

_George se quedo arrodillado en el piso, manchado de sangre, hasta que una sanadora le dijo que la acompañara. Le habló con una voz tan fría y un tono tan monótono, casi como el de la voz que resonaba desde las paredes. Le explicó, mientras caminaban, que tendría que esperar a que llegaran sus padres y que luego, si todo salía bien, verían al paciente. Lo guió hasta un pasillo gris, con hileras de sillas en cada pared. _

_George tomo asiento y espero, con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que Fred había desaparecido..._

_--------- FLASHBACK END_

Pasaron casi dos horas y media hasta que alguien más, además de George, recorrió el frío pasillo, aunque al levantar la vista, el mayor de los gemelos hubiera deseado seguir siendo el único...

- ¡GEORGE¡GEORGE! – gritó Molly mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta donde él estaba. George se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su madre. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

«Qué injusto... Yo ni siquiera puedo llorar» pensó en ese momento el pelirrojo.

Molly llegó junto a él y lo abrazo murmurando cosas que George no entendió, a causa del hipo que atacaba la garganta a su madre. Unos metros más allá, su padre, Arthur Weasley, venía caminando seguro, seguido de Percy.

- Hijo. – musitó Arthur y lo abrazó - George¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? – inquirió en su oído, tratando de no demostrar la angustia que sentía.

«¿Qué que pasó? Ojalá lo supiera, papá» pensó el pelirrojo. No sabía que decir. Simplemente no lo sabía

- Yo... – susurró George despacio – Yo... No... No sé... – y miró a su padre a los ojos, como intentando pedir perdón por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Arthur.

- No te preocupes. – le aseguró su padre tomándolo del hombro – Todo estará bien. -

Pasaron casi tres horas más hasta que por fin apareció un sanador por la puerta gris. Era mucho más alto que Arthur, casi tanto como Dumbledore, solo que tenía una espalda más ancha. Tenía el cabello largo, negro, ojos oscuros y tez claroscura. Traía la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica blanca y parecía estar muy cansado.

- ¿Ustedes están con...? – empezó pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando vio a George – Sí... Bien. Supongo que ustedes son los padres¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a Molly y Arthur y este último asintió.

- Sí, somos los padres... ¿Cómo está Fred? – preguntó casi de inmediato, dando un paso hacía el sanador.

- Bien... Está muy debil y perdió mucha sangre, pero aún así, va a recuperarse. – dijo deprisa, sin quitar la mirada del rostro del señor Weasley.

- ¡Oh¡Gracias Merlín! – exclamó Molly abrazándose a Arthur.

- Deberá quedarse durante una semana para que se le suministre poción restauradora, porque, como dije antes, perdió mucha sangre y es necesario reponérsela. – explicó el sanador – Luego de esa semana, podrá irse a casa.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – habló por primera vez Percy.

- Sí, sí, pueden pasar, pero solo por un momento. Está muy débil y necesita descansar. – dijo el sanador comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de los pelirrojos.

Después de pasar por la puerta gris, entraron en una gran sala, repleta de camas. Al fondo, junto a la ventana por la que se veía el ocaso, estaba Fred.

- ¡Hijo! - exclamó Molly corriendo hasta allí, sin cuidar el volumen de su voz.

No tardó en llegar junto a la cama y al verlo, se tapó la boca con las manos y el pañuelo, para no gritar de la impresión: el pelirrojo en la cama tenía vendados ambos brazos, desde los codos hasta las muñecas, y también sus piernas, desde las rodillas hasta la entrepierna. Los vendajes y las sábanas, mostraban un tinte rojo muy ligero y su piel estaba extremadamente pálida. Era casi como porcelana, solo que sin brillo.

- Fred. – musitó George al llegar junto a su madre. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron, solo por la impresión. Ahora tenía suficientes razones para llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Al oír su nombre, el menor de los gemelos abrió sus ojos canela lentamente. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas de vomitar que le hacían doler la cabeza. Lo primero que pudo ver fueron esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, mirándolo con algo que creyó, eran lágrimas contenidas.

- Ge... org... e... – susurró apenas audible.

- ¡No hables, hijo¡Estás muy débil! – exclamó Molly adelantándosele a George y tomando la mano de Fred, que se sentía muy fría.

Cuando Arthur llegó junto a Molly y vio a Fred, George podría jurar que vio morir una parte de su padre y que eso se reflejó en sus ojos caramelo viejo. Percy parecía no sentir nada. Solo se quedó de pie detrás de George y no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando vio el estado de Fred.

- Tranquilo hijo... – murmuró Arthur acariciando la frente de Fred con una sonrisa triste – Todo está bien... -

Acompañaron a Fred durante una media hora más o menos, hasta que una sanadora se les acercó a decirles que el tiempo para visitas había terminado.

- ¡Oh! Pero... ¿No puede quedarse alguien? – medio lloriqueó Molly a la sanadora – Por favor. No queremos que se quede solo. – rogó.

La sanadora mostró una sonrisa complaciente bastante forzada hasta que por fin permitió que alguien se quedara.

- Solo uno... Y debo pedirles a usted y a su esposo que me acompañen pues el sanador interino que atendió a su hijo, desea hablar con ustedes. – pidió tan amablemente como le fue posible.

Molly le pidió a Percy que cuidara de los gemelos mientras ellos volvían y siguieron a la sanadora fuera de la sala. No pasaron más de tres minutos que Percy dijo:

- Voy a la cafetería... – se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y rodeó la cama. Pasando por al lado de George, lo miró un segundo antes de agregar - No hagas nada estúpido¿quieres? -

- ¿Por quién me tomas...? – lo desafió George con la mirada y mientras Percy se iba, susurró: - Idiota. -

George aprovechó que el molesto de su hermano mayor se había ido y se sentó junto a la cama en la que Fred dormía y le tomó la mano. El silencio dominó el ambiente hasta que un murmullo muy débil, le hizo levantar la mirada desde la mano de Fred, hasta su rostro. Estaba despierto y lo miraba con ojos tristes.

- Per... d... ón... -

George se quedó helado durante varios segundos en que no pudo dejar de contemplar los ojos borrosos de Fred... Parecía querer llorar, pero no podía... Justo como él.

- Fred... – musitó acercándose más, apoyando su mentón en el colchón. Su rostro muy cerca del de su gemelo – Fred... ¿Por... Porqué? – logró susurrar despacio, pestañeando rápido para no llorar.

- Y... Yo... – comenzó el menor, también pestañeando pero sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían por el de George.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste, Fred? – volvió a preguntarle el mayor entre lágrimas, apretando la mano de Fred, para confirmarle que no iba a enojarse con él.

- Ge... org... e... y... o... per... d... ón... yo... n... o... qu... ise... – murmuraba despacio, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire – Yo... n... o... po... di... a... se... gu... ir... m... ás... as... í... – dijo llorando más fuerte, estrechando la mano de George.

- ¿Así... Así cómo? – empezó George, acercando su oído a los labios de su gemelo y repitiendo - ¿Así cómo, Fred? -

George sintió la respiración de Fred. Era fuerte y entrecortada. ¿Porqué se ponía así? Tan temblorosa y profunda. ¿Qué era... lo que le iba a decir...?

**»»»«««**

Molly y Arthur estaban en una despacho oscuro, iluminado por una pocas velas en las paredes y en un candelabro que colgaba del techo, justo sobre sus cabezas. Habían tomado asiento frente a un escritorio de madera de roble muy antiguo, justo como se los había indicado la sanadora que los había guiado y que luego los había dejado solos, esperando al sanador de cabello largo negro que había atendido a Fred. Aguardaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir a sus espaldas, dejando pasar dentro de la habitación al sanador antes mencionado.

- Disculpen que los haya echo esperar... – se disculpó tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio, apoyando las manos en él.

- No... No importa. – aceptó las disculpas Molly, secándose los ojos con el pañuelo.

- ¿Porqué... quería vernos? – le preguntó Arthur algo nervioso.

- Miren... Voy a ser totalmente honestos con ustedes, así que espero lo mismo de su parte. –

Los Weasley asintieron ante lo dicho por el sanador y aclarándose la garganta, este prosiguió diciendo:

- Después de que detuve el sangrado y cure los cortes en los brazos y las piernas de... de... – dudó al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su paciente.

- Fred... – lo ayudo Molly – Fred Weasley. -

- Sí... Bien. Después de vendar a Fred, le hice una revisión completa para descartar alguna otra herida y... Lo que encontré fue... Bueno... -

- Por favor... ¿Qué fue lo que encontró? – inquirió Arthur y casi al mismo tiempo, Molly preguntó:

- ¿Qué tiene Fred? -

- Verán... Encontré indicios de abuso en el cuerpo de su hijo. –

- ¿A... bu... so...? – repitió Molly horrorizada, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos envueltas en su pañuelo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Abuso? – repitió también Arthur – Quiere decir... -

- Su hijo fue violado, señor Weasley. – aseguró el sanador – Más de una vez, debo agregar. -

- Pero... ¿Quién... Cómo...? – empezó a divagar Arthur ante la mirada del sanador.

- Eso... esperaba que pudieran decírmelo ustedes. –

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – murmuró Molly sin entender - ¿Nosotros? –

Arthur levantó su faz y se encontró con la mirada acusadora del sanador. Casi de inmediato se puso de pie:

- ¿QUÉ INSINÚA¿QUE ABÚSO DE UNO DE MIS HIJOS? – gritó echó una fiera.

- Tranquilícese señor Weasley. – le ordenó el sanador, poniéndose de pie también, sacando su varita.

- ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! – gritó Molly poniéndose entre los dos, protegiendo a Arthur –¡Conozco a mi esposo desde niña! Él jamás sería capas de hacerle algo a alguno de nuestros hijos... – aseguró llorando, mirando al sanador – ¡Mucho menos a uno de los gemelos! Por favor... Baje la varita. – le pidió con un hilo de voz y después de unos segundos, el sanador la obedeció.

- Discúlpeme pero... Es mi deber investigar. – explicó el sanador, sentándose de nuevo – ¿Tiene idea de alguien que—? – trató de preguntar, pero el matrimonio negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara siquiera.

- No... No... ¡No! – lloró Molly - ¿Quién... podría...? – comenzó ahogando el resto en el pecho de Arthur, que la estaba abrazando.

- Tranquilícese por favor... – dijo el sanador y con una señal les pidió que se sentaran – Escuchen, por favor... Lo... Lo más probable es que sea alguien muy cercano a la familia... Incluso parte de ella. -

Ante las declaraciones del sanador, Molly tembló entre los brazos de Arthur, que se mantenía frío, para evitar otra explosión de carácter.

- ¿Tienen hijos más chicos que Fred? – inquirió el sanador y Arthur asintió.

- Uno de doce y una de once. – aclaró y de inmediato, el rostro de Molly salió de entre los pliegues de la túnica de su marido para decir con voz temblorosa:

- ¿Usted... cree que...? -

- Tranquila señora Weasley. – la atajó el sanador y se apuró a aclarar la situación – Fred... ¿Se estuvo comportando de manera extraña los últimos meses? -

- ¿Extraña? – repitió Arthur.

- Sí... ¿Dejó de hablar... No se reía... No comía—? – y fue interrumpido por un fuerte gimoteó de Molly.

- Él... Sí... – dijo llorando más que antes – No estaba comiendo, Arthur. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – No quería que... lo vieran sin ropa... ni siquiera George... -

- George es el otro gemelo¿verdad? – preguntó el sanador y Arthur asintió - ¿Él se comportó extraño también? – inquirió recibiendo una fuerte negación de la pareja.

- No... él estuvo normal. – aclaró Arthur.

- Bien... Quiero que cuando regrese a la casa, la semana próxima, lo pongan en una habitación separada a la de su gemelo... Y vean si hay algún cambio en su estado. -

- Está bien pero... La semana siguiente a esa, parten a Howarts... – dijo Arthur.

- No se preocupen por eso... Hablaré con el director en unos días y arreglaré un cambio en Howarts también... Deberá asistir a la enfermería del colegio con regularidad para seguir con el tratamiento de pociones restauradoras... – aclaró poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie también, junto a Molly. El sanador asintió.

- Sí, aunque... les recomiendo que hablen con su otro gemelo para... Bueno... aclarar las cosas... – aconsejó dejándolos salir.

**»»»«««**

Cuando Molly y Arthur regresaron a la sala en la que estaba Fred, encontraron a George dormido junto a él, tomándole la mano a su hermano. Percy no estaba.

- George... – comenzó a despertarlo Molly, moviéndolo por el hombro muy despacio.

- Mmhh... ¿Mamá? – musitó abriendo los ojos.

- Vamos... Regresa a casa con tu padre y Percy... – le sonrió medio extraño – Yo me quedaré con Fred esta noche. – aclaró.

- ¿Puedo venir mañana? – preguntó casi de repente.

- Mañana veremos, hijo. – le respondió rápido Arthur, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, tratando de partir ya.

- Espera papá. – lo frenó el mayor de los gemelos soltándose y regresando a la cama, se acercó a Fred y le dio un beso en la frente – Dormí bien, Fred. Voy a venir mañana, lo prometo. – dijo y volvió con su padre para irse.

Salieron al pasillo y llegando al hall del hospital se encontraron con Percy, que bajaba de la cafetería. Arthur lo retó por desobedecer a su madre y Percy se resguardo en la excusa de que tenía mucha hambre. George solo observó sin decir nada.

Se encaminaron a las chimeneas y usaron los polvos flu del hospital para regresar a la madriguera en la que, Ron esperaba en la cocina.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó al verlos salir de la chimenea – Preparé té... ¿Papá? – musito al ver a Arthur.

- Ahora no, Ron... ¿Y Ginny? -

- Está dormida... ¿Qué pasó? Y... ¿Dónde están mamá y Fred? – inquirió mirando que nadie más salía de la chimenea.

- Mañana Ron... Anda a acostarte... Ahora. – le dijo Percy.

- ¡Vos no sos papá! – exclamó Ron y mirando a Arthur, preguntó de nuevo - ¿Dónde están mamá y Fred? -

- Ron... – musitó Arthur y mirando a su hijo dijo – Anda a dormir... Es muy tarde. -

Ron echó un bufido al aire y subió las escaleras hasta su pieza, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

- Yo... también me voy a acostar... – y con un movimiento perezoso de la mano, Percy subió las escaleras también, dejando a Arthur y George, solos en la cocina.

Se vieron envueltos en el silencio y fue Arthur, después de varios minutos, el primero que habló:

- ¿No vas a dormir, George? -

- ¿Qué? No... No tengo sueño... Anda a acostarte, papá... Mañana tenes que ir al ministerio¿no? -

- Sí... – musitó Arthur estudiando a su hijo con la mirada – Sí, tenes razón. Hasta mañana. – lo saludo con un beso en la frente y subió las escaleras.

George se quedó solo en la cocina, solo iluminado por el fuego debajo de la pava con té. Se acercó a la ventana por la que se veía el amplio campo que rodeaba la casa; la luna estaba llena en el cielo negro sin estrellas; todo, incluso el silencio, parecía obligarlo a recordar lo que Fred le había dicho.

_FLASHBACK START --------- _

_- ¿Así cómo, Fred? – le preguntó acercando su oído a los labios de Fred._

_- Fu... e... Pe... r... cy... e... él... m... e... me... v... vi... vio... ló... Per... d... ón... Ge... org... e... – dijo el menor cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de llorar._

_--------- FLASHBACK END_

_Continuará..._

* * *

"Harry Potter" & all characters related © J.K.Rowling,1997 

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	4. Sentimientos Cruzados

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del YaoiSlash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo._****_

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

4° Capítulo "Sentimientos Cruzados"

_FLASHBACK START --------- _

_- Ge... org... e... po... rfa... vor... n... o... no... le... di... gas... a... ma... m... á... ni... a... p... a... pá... – _

_- ¿Cómo... Cómo queres que no les diga? Ese bastardo— -_

_- Mamá... no... lo... sopor... taría... Por... fa... vor... Geor... ge... pro... mete... lo... - _

_--------- FLASHBACK END_

George abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación y aún era de noche... La tercera sin Fred. Se sentó tocándose la frente, corriendo el sudor frió que resbalaba por su rostro. Suspiró pesadamente y miró por la ventana la luna gris rodeada de estrellas. Luego volteó a ver la cama vacía junto a la suya...

'_Fu... e... Pe... r... cy... e... él... m... e... me...'_

Aún cuando tratara de alejarla, la voz de Fred seguía resonando en su cabeza. No había una oportunidad en que pudiera cerrar los ojos sin ver a su gemelo en la cama del hospital, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho... Y todo por culpa de ese bastardo.

Maldito el día en que su hermano mayor, Percy Weasley, había posado sus ojos canela en el cuerpo de su gemelo. Maldito el lugar en el que Fred fue victima de sus asquerosas caricias. Maldito... Maldito... Maldito... Maldito él, por no haber visto su dolor. Maldito él, por no haber oído su llanto.

Aún cuando quisiera eximirse de una culpa que no le pertenecía, George no podía dejar de pensar que él podría haberlo impedido. ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba? El extraño sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de Fred... ¿Era miedo?

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente sin que el mayor de los gemelos pudiera dejar de echarse la culpa. Había mantenido su promesa de no decirle nada a sus padres, pero... ¿Cuánto más resistiría?

No quería que Fred lo odiara ni que su madre sufriera, pero no podía evitar sentir que ese bastardo merecía que se supiera la verdad. Alguien debía quitarle esa estúpida mascara. Debía haber alguien que le mostrara al mundo el verdadero ser que se ocultaba detrás de Percy Weasley... Y ese alguien... era él.

Solo una o dos horas después de amanecer, George se dignó a abandonar su cama, vestirse y bajar a desayunar... Tal vez hoy... Sí, tal vez hoy iría a ver a Fred.

- Buenos días. – saludó a su madre al entrar a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar de la mesa. Frente a él, Ron y Ginny ya estaban desayunando, como si fuera un día igual a cualquier otro.

Molly y Arthur se habían puesto de acuerdo en no decirles más de lo absolutamente necesario, fue por eso que todo lo que los más pequeños sabían era que Fred había tenido un accidente con su varita y que por eso estaba en San Mungo.

En la cabecera de la mesa, Arthur tomaba su café como siempre, ocultándose detrás del Profeta, que no parecía contar nada nuevo ni interesante, por lo menos no para George.

- Buenos días padre. – saludó propiamente Percy al entrar a la cocina - Buenos días madre. – rodeó la mesa y puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla junto a Arthur: la silla de Fred.

- ¡No! – exclamó el mayor de los gemelos quitando la mano de Percy de un tirón. Los dos menores levantaron la mirada de sus platos y Arthur se asomó por arriba del periódico. Molly se giró, si dejar de apuntar a la estufa con su varita.

- George... – lo llamó su padre - ¿Qué ocurre? -

- ¿Porqué me gritas? – dijo Percy mirándolo retadoramente.

- Es... la silla de Fred. – respondió el gemelo, devolviéndole una mirada más dura.

- Percy... siéntate en tu lugar. – ordenó Arthur, intentando adivinar por que sus hijos habían reaccionado de esa forma tan extraña.

- Sí señor. – respondió Percy soltando la silla. Pasó por detrás de George y se sentó en la silla junto a la de Molly, a un lugar de distancia de George.

Las miradas desafiantes, llenas de odio del gemelo no cesaron durante todo el desayuno. Cualquiera ajeno a la familia que viera la escena pensaría que George trataba de maldecirlo... Lo cual no estaba muy lejano a la realidad.

De todas formas y aún cuando realmente lo quisiera, George sabía que un simple maleficio no sería castigo suficiente. ¡Por Merlín¿Había alguno que si lo fuera?

Ese maldito bastardo... Sangre de su sangre... No. El castigo debía de ser mayor... Doloroso... Intenso... Una verdadera tortura... Además, debía de saciar ese sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho desde hacía tres días con sus lunas...

«Él destruyó a mí amado Fred... Le quitó sus sonrisas... Dejándole solo su llanto... Percy... Juro que cuando acabe contigo... Derramaras más lágrimas de las que seas capas de llorar... No... Ni siquiera eso mereces... No te dejaré llorar»

- George... ¡George! – gritó Molly sacando a su hijo del ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó en tono cansado.

Solo quedaban él y sus padres en la cocina de la madriguera. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos? Ginny y Ron habían salido a jugar al patio, para intentar disfrutar de esta penúltima semana de vacaciones de verano, mientras Percy... ¿Y Percy? George miró de soslayo la puerta de salida al patio ¿Habría ido con los más chicos? No. Se había ido antes. Entonces...

- Hijo... ¿Estas bien? Te estaba hablando y no me respondiste... -

George miró a su madre durante unos segundos. Su semblante estaba apagado y sus ojos carecían de esa chispa tan característica de ellos.

- Estoy bien mamá... Solo pensaba. – respondió despacio haciendo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa – Mamá... ¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver a Fred? -

Molly vio a su hijo durante unos segundos y luego dirigió una mirada preocupada a su marido, que también había observado a George.

Aún después de estos tres días no habían dejado que George fuera a ver a Fred al hospital San Mungo y tampoco se habían atrevido a hablar con él sobre lo que el sanador les había dicho. Tanto Molly como Arthur sabían que era imposible que hubiera hecho lo que los sanadores creían que había hecho. Era absurdo que George le hiciera eso a Fred. Era su gemelo... Su otra mitad.

- George. -

Arthur se puso de pie y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa al tiempo que caminaba hacía el mayor de sus hijos gemelos. George respondió al oír su nombre y levantó la mirada hasta el rostro de su padre.

- Acompáñame hijo, quiero hablar contigo. – pidió Arthur y obedeciendo lentamente, George se puso de pie y lo siguió fuera de la casa.

Caminaron por el parque, en la dirección contraria a donde Ron y Ginny estaban jugando quidditch o por lo menos así lo creyó George, que oía los gritos de los más chicos apagarse a lo lejos, cada vez más y más bajo. Llegaron a una pequeña forestada y Arthur hizo aparecer un pequeño banco de madera con su varita. Se sentó e invitó a su hijo a que hiciera lo mismo.

- George... Voy a contarte algo... Y quiero que estés tranquilo¿bien? – advirtió Arthur mirando hacia delante, al campo frente a ellos.

George dejó que su mirada descansara unos segundos en el semblante de su padre y luego de intentar adivinar de lo que le hablaría, respondió con un 'sí' muy bajo.

- Los sanadores nos dijeron algo sobre Fred... Algo que... tal vez haya sido la causa de que... hiciera lo que hizo. -

«Entonces... ¿Mamá y papá lo saben?» pensó George mirando a su padre a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes a que me refiero, George? – inquirió Arthur.

George estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero se silenció al recordar que le había prometido silencio a Fred. Desvió la mirada al piso y negó con la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Arthur no pudo evitar dudar de la actitud de George... parecía saber de lo que hablaba, por un momento podría jurar que escucharía un 'sí' de sus labios, pero había sido lo contrario. Los sanadores dijeron que negaría saber algo... pero ¿si en verdad no sabía nada?

- Hijo... George... Tu hermano... – la voz de Arthur temblaba sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. No quería decírselo pero, tenía que hacerlo – Fred... Fue violado. -

Aún cuando sabía que oiría esas palabras, George no pudo evitar que sus hombros se sacudieran débilmente a causa de la impresión. Antes de darse cuenta su vista comenzó a ensombrecerse a causa de las lágrimas.

La mirada caramelo viejo de Arthur se quedó quieta sobre el gemelo, esperando alguna reacción, solo para comprobar que su hijo bajaba aún más su rostro en un vano intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

- ¿George? – lo llamó.

- Es mi culpa. – dijo el gemelo en un susurro.

- ¿Qu—Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Arthur preocupado por lo que respondería su hijo. No podía ser eso... George no podía haber...

- Debí darme cuenta... – murmuró el pelirrojo quebrado en llanto – él... actuaba raro... Debí darme cuenta que... -

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decía George. Con cada nueva palabra, la inocencia de George se hacía más evidente ante los ojos de su padre.

- Se supone que... somos... – balbuceó George - ¡Somos gemelos! – gritó poniéndose de pie, casi en un salto, temblando de pies a cabeza luego. Sus manos en puño, y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente sin lograr impedir que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Arthur se puso de pie detrás de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera sobre protectora. Cerró los ojos y suspiró un tanto más aliviado. George no lo había hecho. No que lo hubiera dudado en algún momento, pero no había dejado de preocuparle la opinión de los sanadores.

- Tranquilo hijo... No es tu culpa... – intentó aliviarlo cerrando aún más el abrazo. George solo se giró y siguió llorando, ahora sobre el pecho de su padre.

**»»»«««**

Esa misma tarde, después de que Arthur hablara con Molly, fueron al hospital San Mungo para visitar a Fred. Los acompañaron Ron, Ginny y George por supuesto, que dio gracias a que su bastardo hermano mayor no había querido ir.

Mientras Molly llevaba a los más pequeños a ver al gemelo, Arthur le pidió a George que lo acompañara una vez más. Se alejaron de la sala de cuidados en el cuarto piso, donde descansaba Fred y subiendo por las escaleras de caracol llegaron juntos al sexto piso en donde Arthur le pidió a una sanadora detrás de un escritorio que le avisaran al sanador interino, de apellido McKensie, que Arthur Weasley había venido a hablar con él.

- Lo lamento señor Weasley, pero el sanador McKensie no recibe a nadie el día de hoy. – le respondió la sanadora en tono fingidamente cordial.

- Pero él me pidió que viniera hoy. – se excuso Arthur un tanto enfadado – Dígale que los Weasley vinieron a su cita. Dígaselo. – exigió repetidas veces hasta que la sanadora se puso finalmente de pie.

- Esta bien... Espere aquí. – y la mujer caminó por el largo pasillo internándose en la tercera puerta de la izquierda: la oficina del sanador.

- ¿Papá? – lo llamó George de repente y así Arthur recordó que había venido con él - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer acá? -

- Solo quiero que hables con el sanador que atendió a Fred. Él... nos había dicho algo a tu madre y a mí¿recuerdas que nos mandó llamar el día que trajiste a Fred? – el menor asintió – Bueno, solo quiero que vea que estaba equivocado. Es todo. -

George miró durante unos momentos a su padre. No entendía que podría haberles dicho el sanador que tuviera que ver con él...

- ¿Señor Weasley? – reapareció repentinamente la sanadora – El sanador McKensie lo recibirá ahora. Pase por favor. – pidió la mujer mientras salía de la oficina para dejarlos pasar.

Arthur y George entraron y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio y aguardaron unos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente apareció el sanador alto y fornido de cabello negro en coleta.

- Buenas tardes. – saludo tomando asiento – Mmhh... Veo que trajo al otro gemelo, señor Weasley. – observó el sanador y Arthur asintió – Bien... ¿Habló con él? -

George se removió en su silla algo incomodo al recordar la charla que había mantenido con su padre en la mañana. Arthur le respondió al sanador que sí habían hablado y que había desmentido las sospechas de McKensie.

- ¿Lo cree así? – dudó el hombre robusto mirando a George - Entonces no le importará que hable a solas con... – dudó. Los nombres no eran su fuerte.

- George. – se apresuró a presentarse el gemelo.

- Si así lo desea... – concedió Arthur - No voy a negarme, siempre y cuando George no lo haga. – agregó mirando al menor.

- Por mí está bien. -

- Bien. Señor Weasley¿nos disculpa? – pidió el sanador amablemente.

Arthur se puso de pie y estrechó el hombro de George. Luego, salió cerrando la puerta.

- Bien... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu padre cuando hablaron? – inquirió el sanador McKensie sin perder tiempo.

- Me dijo que mi hermano fue violado. – soltó en tono tranquilo.

- Mmhh... ¿Lo sabías? -

George pestañeó confundido ante la pregunta y tranquilizándose con un suspiro, logró no gritar la respuesta:

- No, por supuesto que no lo sabía. -

McKensie mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, estudiando los ojos del chico frente a él. Parecía estar tratando de entrar en la mente de George, utilizando la legeremancia o alguna magia parecida, pero el joven frente a él no mostraba ni un solo rastro de culpa en su mente. No... era inocente.

- Me disculpo contigo. – dijo el sanador repentinamente – Y lo haré también con tus padres. – agregó.

- ¿Se disculpa? – repitió el pelirrojo - ¿Porqué? -

- El día que hablé con tus padres... – comenzó en tono serio – Les dije que sospechaba que tu eras el... violador. -

George reprimió el arranque de gritos y reclamos a duras penas. Cerró los ojos y respiro con la boca, rápido, intentando tranquilizarse... Gracias a Merlín que entró su padre justo a tiempo.

- ¿Ya puedo...? – inquirió Arthur asomándose por detrás de la puerta y McKensie le respondió de inmediato.

- Pase por favor, señor Weasley. -

Arthur caminó hasta estar frente a frente con el alto y robusto sanador que le extendió la mano y se la estrecho en respuesta.

- Lamento los problemas que le haya echo pasar, señor Weasley. – se disculpó.

- Solo hacía lo que debía hacer. – lo disculpó el pelirrojo.

- Bien... George. – llamó el sanador y el menor levantó la mirada – Serás responsable de cuidar a tu hermano mientras estén en la escuela... Deberá asistir a la enfermería todas las tardes para sus dosis de poción restauradora... – comenzó a explicar mientras escribía en un pergamino – Y yo mismo iré una vez cada mes a hacerle una revisión, para marcar el fin del tratamiento... – enrolló el pergamino y lo selló con su varita. Luego se lo entregó a Arthur.

- Bien. – respondió George.

- Esta es una lista de los cuidados especiales que deberá tener... – dudó de nuevo el sanador.

- Fred. – ayudó Arthur.

- Sí, Fred. Debe comer alimentos sanos. Nada de dulces ni grasas hasta que yo expresamente lo permita. Debe cuidar su circulación. – explicó – Y nada de deportes. – agregó.

- ¿Nada? – repitió George alarmado, poniéndose de pie. El Quidditch era una de las cosas más importantes en Hogwarts.

- Nada. – confirmó McKensie en tono firme – Hasta que sus heridas hayan cicatrizado por completo. – y al ver el rostro de George agregó – Lo cual no ocurrirá hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas. -

George hizo un rápido calculo en su mente: tres o cuatro semanas... la próxima semana era la última de vacaciones y la copa escolar de quidditch no comenzaba hasta el segundo mes de clases... ¡Fred podría jugar entonces!

- Creo que es todo... Si surge alguna complicación en la escuela, me notificaran. – informó a Arthur – Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos señor Weasley, sea en mejores circunstancias. – dijo extendiéndole una mano que Arthur estrechó:

- Muchísimas gracias. -

Cuando Arthur y George por fin regresaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos en donde Molly, Ron y Ginny los esperaban, se encontraron con que la apariencia del menor de los gemelos había mejorado (quitando los vendajes que aún cubrían sus brazos y piernas) Tanto el tono de su piel como su voz habían vuelto a ser las mismas de antes del "accidente" y parecía como si en esos tres días hubiera recuperado su peso normal.

Arthur saludó al menor de sus gemelos y le preguntó como estaba, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa y un 'Ya estoy bien, papá'

Después de un cuarto de hora, Arthur les dijo a los más pequeños si querían ir a comer algo a la cafetería y estos contestaron con un grito emocionado. El señor Weasley aprovecharía para contarle a Molly lo que le había dicho el sanador McKensie y de paso, les darían tiempo a los gemelos para que hablaran tranquilos, después de todo, hacía tres días que no se veían.

George corrió las cortinas que rodeaban la cama para tener un poco más de privacidad, ya que al ser el horario de visitas, la sala estaba llena con mucha gente.

Se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando su madre hasta hacía un momento y la acercó aún más a la cama en la que su gemelo descansaba levemente sentado, con la espalda apoyada en varias almohadas. Le sonreía y por alguna razón, George se sentía molesto por eso.

- Gracias. – sonó la voz tranquila de Fred y el otro gemelo no tuvo otra opción más que levantar la mirada hacía su rostro.

- ¿Porqué? -

- Por cumplir con tu promesa... de no decirles nada a mamá y a papá. – explicó Fred tomando la mano de George que descansaba cerca de la suya. El mayor la quitó.

- No tenes que agradecerme nada... – lo corrigió – Debería... Debería de haberles dicho... Así ese bastardo— -

- Bastardo o no, – interrumpió Fred - es nuestro hermano. -

- Pues la consanguinidad no le impidió ponerte las manos encima. -

- George... Por favor... -

- ¿Qué¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? – se irritó el mayor - ¿Qué te merecías que te hiciera eso? -

Fred bajó la mirada y George no cabía en su incredulidad.

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que te hizo? – lo interrogó, sin respuesta - ¡Fred! -

- No... -

- ¿Entonces? -

El menor levantó la mirada hasta George: sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Solo... quiero que se acabe, George... Eso es todo. Quiero olvidarme de todo. -

George se mantuvo mirándolo unos minutos antes de reaccionar. ¿Eso era lo que buscaba Fred¿Qué todo terminara?

- ¿Por eso lo hiciste? – el menor asintió:

- Ya te lo dije la otra noche, George... No podía seguir así... -

- Pero tenías otras salidas... ¡Porque no me dijiste¡Yo— - Fred negó con fuerza y aguardo unos segundos antes de responder:

- Creí que... No me ibas a creer. - George presionó la tela de su pantalón con sus manos en puño, la rabia ganando terreno en su interior... ¿Fred pensó que...?

- Como pudiste pensar que... – dijo en un tono algo incrédulo – Después de todos estos años... Soy tu gemelo, Fred... – agregó, ahora con tono dolido – Sos lo más importante que tengo. -

- Vos también sos lo más importante que tengo George... Por eso no pude decírtelo. – siguió Fred – Tenía miedo. -

- ¿Miedo a qué? – exigió el mayor casi gritando y su gemelo le respondió de igual manera:

- ¡Miedo a que me dieras la espalda! -

- ¿Porqué! -

- ¡Porque te amo y no lo hubiera soportado! – gritó el menor ya llorando.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y el silencio que siguió a los gritos se volvió ensordecedor. George había terminado de pie, con sus manos en puño, temblando de pies a cabeza por causa de la ira, mientras Fred temblaba a causa del llanto que abandonaba sus ojos caramelo.

«¿Realmente lo dijo o... lo imagine como tantas otras veces?» se preguntó George al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración...

Al abrirlos todo estaba igual... Fred seguía con su rostro tapado por sus manos, llorando con silenciosos gimoteos. La imagen le hizo sentir una punzada de culpa dolorosamente potente.

- Fred... – lo llamó sentándose en la cama, junto a él – Fred... -

Quitó las manos de su gemelo y lo medio obligó a que lo mirara. Los ojos caramelos ya estaban tenuemente hinchados y su rostro pálido estaba adornado con una sonrojo.

- Lo siento... No quise gritarte... – se disculpó como si solo hubiera sido una pelea cotidiana.

Fred se soltó del agarre en sus muñecas y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

- Fred... – lo volvió a llamar - ¿Vos... dijiste— - intentó preguntar pero al ver que su gemelo bajaba aún más su rostro, lo confirmó – Fred... Mirame. – pidió, pero el menor no hizo ningún movimiento – Por favor. – agregó levantándole el rostro por el mentón.

El menor cerró los ojos, aún llorando, hasta sentir esa sutil caricia que su gemelo le regaló. George lo besó de una manera que, si bien delató su inexperiencia, no dejaba de ser dulce e inocente.

- George. – dijo el menor totalmente shockeado, mirando a su gemelo a los ojos - ¿Porqué...? -

- Resulta que el sentimiento es mutuo, hermanito. – le respondió sonriendo.

- Pero yo... Yo no... – balbuceó el menor y al ver que George hacía un ademán para intentar besarlo de nuevo, lo alejó de un empujón - ¡No George! -

- ¿Fred? – inquirió el aludido.

Fred se había tirado para atrás en la cama, adoptando una posición fetal. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos.

- No puedo... No puedes... – balbuceaba el menor, dejando que el otro pelirrojo lo oyera – Estoy... sucio... No... Vos no... -

- Fred... ¡Fred! – lo volvió a "despertar" el mayor y el aludido lo miró asustado cuando lo abrazó – No. Vos no estás sucio. – le susurró George.

- S—s—sí lo estoy... – tartamudeó Fred devolviendo el abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual no era mucha.

- No... Fred. Tu alma sigue siendo... – comenzó a murmurar el mayor – Pura. – terminó, apresándolo con más fuerza.

George lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que dejó de llorar y luego dejó que se recostara de nuevo en la cama, todo en silencio.

- Fred... ¿Te sentís— -

- Estoy bien. – respondió el menor y sonrió apenas. Se sentía un poco confundido aún.

- Quiero que... Fred. Quiero que estés tranquilo. De ahora en más... – tragó, intentando de que su voz se oyera potente y segura – De ahora en más, yo te voy a cuidar. -

Fred pareció dudar unos segundos de lo que George le había dicho, pero luego le sonrió y respondió:

- Lo sé... Gracias... amor. -

**»»»«««**

George se quedó esa noche en la clínica a cuidar de Fred y lo visitó todos los días que le siguieron hasta el fin de semana en que su gemelo regresó a la madriguera. Arthur fue a buscarlo en la tarde del Domingo, a través de la red Flu y estuvo de vuelta justo antes de la cena.

- ¡Fred! – gritó Ginny corriendo hasta él cuando apareció después de unas llamas color verde esmeralda.

- Despacio, despacio... – pidió el gemelo riendo divertido por Ginny, que casi lo tiraba al piso.

- Entonces... ¿Ya vas a quedarte? – preguntó la pelirroja viendo hacia arriba, a los ojos almendra del mayor.

- Sí, ya me quedo. – sonrió Fred acariciándole el cabello y Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

- Bienvenido. – fue el simple saludo de Ron, extendiéndole una mano.

- Gracias. -

El gemelo entró en la cocina, con Ginny colgada de su cintura, Ron y Arthur detrás de él. En ella, Molly preparaba la comida, pero dejó el trabajo a su varita para correr a abrazar a Fred y casi ahogar a Ginny en el proceso.

- ¡Ma—má—ah! – gritó la niña y fue entonces que Molly reparó en ella y se separó de Fred.

- Gracias a Merlín que ya estás en casa. – dijo con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

- Está bien, mamá... No llores, por favor. – pidió el gemelo, sonriendo de lado en forma un tanto triste.

- Bien, bien... – asintió la mujer, secándose rapido la cara y sonriendo – La comida no estará hasta dentro de un rato... – les dijo, regresando hasta la estufa.

- Mamá¿Quieres que preparé la mesa? – se ofreció el gemelo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió:

- Nada de eso, Fred. Mamá ya me lo pidió a mí. – y la niña corrió hasta la alacena para comenzar a sacar los platos, mientras canturreaba una canción de 'Weird Sisters'

- Te ayudo, Ginny. – dijo de pronto Ron y comenzó a dispersar los platos en la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Fred.

- Entonces... – balbuceó el gemelo, pero fue interrumpido por el toque de una mano en su hombro. Giró su rostro apenas y se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Porqué no subes a tu habitación, Fred? – sugirió sonriendo – Tal vez George necesite ayuda con los baúles de Hogwarts... -

Fred pestañeó varias veces, un tanto confundido al principio, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a su padre y subió con paso lento al segundo piso, para ver a su amado gemelo... pero alguien interrumpió su camino.

- Hola hermoso. – le susurró una voz lasciva al oído, mientras un par de brazos vestidos con lana bordo le rodeaban la cintura.

Todo el cuerpo de Fred se tensó bajo el estrecho toque, mientras un cuerpo mayor al de él, lo arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana. El gemelo cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa forma lograra escapar de la presencia del otro.

- Te extrañe... No te das una idea de cuanto te extrañe... – comenzó a murmurar contra su cuello, girándolo después, para poder verlo a los ojos, que el gemelo aun tenía cerrados – Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste... Aunque debo admitir que no me sorprendió para nada que no lo lograras... Nunca fuiste bueno con los maleficios... – continuó mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la ropa, acariciando las caderas y los lados del cuerpo más pequeño.

- Por favor... – gimoteó Fred repentinamente, dos lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – Por favor, Percy... No... – pidió en un hilo de voz, pero el mayor le respondió tomándolo con fuerza por las muñecas, provocando que Fred gimiera de dolor al golpearlo contra la pared de manera brusca.

- ¿No? – repitió el mayor - ¿No? – volvió a decir, acercando su rostro al de Fred - ¿Y si no me detengo que vas a hacer? – inquirió con una sonrisa sádica. Estuvo a punto de golpear al gemelo cuando una punzada en su costado lo detuvo.

- Él no va a hacer nada, pero yo sí. – dijo la voz de George. Estaba de pie detrás de Percy, clavándole la punta de su varita entre las costillas - Soltalo. – exigió el mayor de los gemelos y Percy dejó ir a Fred, que corrió a ocultarse detrás de su gemelo.

George se alejó de su hermano mayor lentamente, dando algunos pasos atrás, pero sin dejar de apuntarle en un ningún momento con su varita. Percy giró sobre sí para poder ver a los gemelos frente a él: George apuntándole, con la varita en alto y Fred aferrándose con ambas manos a la espalda de la camisa del otro gemelo.

- Vaya, vaya... – exclamó Percy sonriendo de lado – Parece que Freddy no puede mantener un secreto¿verdad Georgie? – medio rió al final.

- Callate bastardo. – respondió el mayor de los gemelos en voz fría, sus ojos destellando de ira.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor... ¿No crees? -

- Tu no eres nada mío. – soltó el gemelo, ahora sosteniendo su varita con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió Percy - ¿Maldecirme? – ironizó – No tienes las agallas. – agregó con una sonrisa prepotente.

George estuvo a punto de tirarle una maldición, pero un tirón de brazos de su gemelo además del grito de su madre llamándolos a comer, se lo impidieron.

- Te lo dije. – murmuró Percy en tono socarrón, antes de bajar por las escaleras, dejándolos solos en medio del pasillo.

- George yo... – intentó balbucear Fred.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó el mayor girándose repentinamente para verlo a los ojos.

- No, no me hizo nada. – respondió el menor – Gracias George. -

- Te dije que te iba a cuidar. – se sonrojó un poco el gemelo, desviando la mirada. El menor se el acercó y le dio un simple beso en los labios.

- Por eso. Gracias amor. – y le sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Después de quedarse mirándose a los ojos un tanto ensimismados, el grito de Molly los atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se rieron un poco de manera nerviosa y dándose un último beso bajaron a comer a la cocina.

**»»»«««**

Ya era bastante entrada la noche y todos los Weasley dormían. Bueno... No todos. En la habitación de los gemelos, George no hacía más que girar una y otra vez entre las sábanas. Molesto por la insistente inquietud de su gemelo, Fred terminó por despertarse.

- George... ¿Qué pasa? – balbuceó el menor sentándose en la cama. El mayor suspiró rendido e imitando a su hermano se sentó también.

- Estaba pensando. – murmuró.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Pero¿En qué estabas pensando? – insistió el menor.

George levantó la mirada y pudo ver la silueta de su hermano frente a él. Las luces de la luna le daban a su cuerpo y rostro un aire espectral, casi fantástico. Parecía un _veela_ atrayendo a su presa.

- En que hacerle al bastardo. – dijo sencillamente sabiendo que Fred lo entendería. Y así fue.

Fred negó con la cabeza cansado y saliendo de su cama se acercó hasta sentarse frente a su hermano, en la cama de este. Se cruzó de piernas, como indio, y miró a George por varios minutos, sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió repentinamente el mayor, incomodo por el silencio.

- No quiero que hagas nada, George. -

- ¿Porqué no! – exclamó en respuesta.

- Ya te lo dije... – suspiró Fred en tono triste – Quiero olvidarme de todo esto. -

- Y lo vas a olvidar, te lo prometo. – siguió George tomándolo de los hombros, casi desesperado – Pero no me pidas que no haga nada, Fred, por que no puedo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando ese bastardo se sale con la suya. No voy a dejar que siga sin recibir lo que merece. ¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra! -

- ¿Y que podes hacer, eh? – murmuró el menor – ¿Matarlo? -

- Podría intentarlo... – balbuceó George como pensando en voz alta y Fred quitó las manos del mayor con un golpe.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo consideres siquiera! – gritó el menor decepcionado - ¡Te enviaran a Azkaban! -

- Si me atrapan. -

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – continuó el menor, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No lo soportaría George! – gritó, abrazándose a él, llorando en su hombro - ¡No soportaría tenerte lejos de nuevo! – gimoteó.

George suspiro rendido, rodeando al cuerpo tembloroso de Fred en un abrazo fuerte, pero gentil. Cuando el llanto comenzó a menguar, le susurró al oído:

- Tranquilo Fred. No van a enviarme a Azkaban porque no voy a matar al bastardo. ¿Está bien? -

- ¿No? – murmuró el menor dudoso.

- No, no lo voy a hacer. – confirmó el mayor.

Fred se alejó apenas para verlo a los ojos. Sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y sus narices casi chocando.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -

- Eso no importa ahora... Pero te prometo algo: -

- ¿Qué? -

- Va a desear que lo maten cuando termine. -

_Continuará...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	5. La debilidad del bastardo

Konnichiwa minna-san! (Nyu... Hola a todos)

Ok, primero que nada quiero agradecer a Manzanita Roja y Mary Ann Snape por los reviews que me dejaron y especialmente a Alchemist of Wind (Mariel) por ser tan biciosa y lograr que actualizara... Y para todos los que leen y no dejan review... Dejense conocer!

Ahora... Supuestamente este FF iba a ser muy corto (5 capitulos)... o por lo menos yo lo había pensado así... Pero da la hermosa suerte (para ustedes que leen) que he tenido un caudal de inspiración y lo que empeze a escribir como el último capitulo se transformó (al llegar a las 15548 palabras) en los capitulos 5 al 9 (10 sin terminar ni subir todavía) Así que les digo, disfruten esta nueva actualización de cinco capitulos seguidos (en serio, disfrutenla por que no creo que se repita, nyu...) y esperen un par de semanas para el capitulo 10.

Bueno, lean, lloren, griten, difamen, mandenme amenazas... hagan lo que quieran pero dejen reviews... Besos de Emiko Mihara.

* * *

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del YaoiSlash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

5° Capítulo "La debilidad del bastardo"

La semana en la madriguera pasó como por arte de magia y antes de que cualquiera de los Weasley se diera cuenta, estaban en el andén 9 ¾, esperando con impaciencia a que saliera el tren...

- Y recuerda Ginny: no importa quien sea, nadie tiene derecho a molestarte por ser de primero. – le advertía por enésima vez Molly, logrando que su hija menor se sintiera por demás hastiada - Si alguien lo hace, debes acudir a Percy... o al prefecto de tu casa. – agregó la pelirroja al recordar que no sabían aún si Ginny sería una Gryffindor.

- Sí, mamá, ya lo sé. – repitió la niña entre dientes, desviando la mirada.

- Y tú, George. – señaló Molly justo cuando el pelirrojo trataba de huir subiendo al tren.

- ¿Sí mamá? – respondió el gemelo girándose en el segundo escalón, con Fred asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Molly lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo tironeó para que bajara de nuevo al andén y acercándose al rostro del menor, le susurró:

- Quiero que vigiles a Fred. – le pidió despacio – Tal vez uno de tus compañeros sea... Bueno, ya sabes. – explicó la mujer - Por favor hijo. Cuídalo. – rogó su madre ahogando un gimoteo.

- No tienes que pedírmelo mamá. Voy a cuidarlo. – aseguró George y se dejó abrazar por su madre, dirigiendo una mirada de auxilio a su hermano.

Separándose del mayor de sus hijos gemelos, Molly se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo, y girándose de nuevo para el tren, llamó a Fred, que se le acercó lentamente, como flotando a centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Mamá? – exclamó el chico sorprendido al verse envuelto por los brazos de su madre.

- Por favor... Por favor Fred... – comenzó a gimotear la pelirroja ya llorando – Cuídate hijo, por favor. -

– Estaré bien. Quédate tranquila. - aseguró el gemelo y tomando las manos de su madre las beso.

Cuando el reloj colgado en lo alto del andén dio las 10:55 a.m., todos los pelirrojos subieron deprisa al tren.

Ginny, que no estaba segura de con quien debía estar, encontró a otras chicas que también comenzarían su primer año, así que se pusieron las cuatro juntas en un compartimiento.

Ron se había encontrado con Harry y Hermione en el andén y como lo habían hecho el año anterior, compartieron el compartimiento.

Percy que ya se había puesto su túnica negra y su uniforme en el andén, fue el vagón de prefectos para charlar un rato y decidir las rondas por el tren.

Los gemelos encontraron un compartimiento vacío y se metieron juntos para intentar pasar un rato en silencio, al menos hasta que tuvieron que abrir la ventana para despedirse de sus padres. Arthur agitaba la mano en el aire desde el andén, y Molly estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas...

- ¡Cuídense todos! – gritó la pelirroja antes de que el tren dejara por completo la estación, volviéndose una larga sombra en el paisaje.

Arthur se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Van a estar bien. – aseguró en un murmullo. Molly suspiró.

- Eso espero... -

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la salida del tren, cuando en el compartimiento de los gemelos, Fred llamó a su hermano en casi un susurro, obligando al mayor a despegar la mirada del paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla, para posarla en los ojos almendras del menor.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fred? – exclamó George al ver el hermoso rostro tan preocupado.

- Quería... Quería pedirte que... Que no le digas a Lee y a... los chicos. – balbuceó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

- Por supuesto que no les diré. – aseguró el mayor – No tenías que pedírmelo. -

Los segundos en que se perdieron en los ojos del otro parecieron eternos y justo antes de que George se rindiera ante los deseos de besar a su gemelo, la puerta corrediza se abrió y un sudoroso moreno entró en el compartimiento, cerrando la puerta y las cortinas segundos después.

- ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó jadeante, notablemente cansado.

- ¡Lee! – exclamó Fred y poniéndose de pie le dio un largo abrazo al moreno.

- ¿Porqué estás así? – le preguntó George, ayudándolo a sentarse.

- Esa es... difícil... amigo. – logró balbucear entre largas y agitadas inhalaciones – Por suerte... logré escapar... – agregó en tono aliviado, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

- ¿Escapar de qué? – dijo Fred arrodillándose frente a Lee, que parecía un moribundo a punto de exhalar su último aliento.

- Veras— - comenzó el moreno, pero fue interrumpido casi de inmediato por unas risas desde el pasillo y unos golpes fuertes en la puerta.

- ¿Qui— – intentó preguntar el mayor de los gemelos, pero Lee logró taparle la boca con la mano, antes de que se hiciera oír.

- Sshhh... – lo calló – Que no te oigan. – agregó el moreno susurrando.

Luego, les hizo señas para que se ocultaran debajo de los asientos y aunque no entendían muy bien porqué, los gemelos le hicieron caso. Una vez escondidos los pelirrojos, Lee se acomodó un poco la ropa y se asomó por un lado de la cortina para ver quién tocaba. El moreno suspiró cansinamente, al parecer era quién él creía que era, así que Fred y George se quedaron callados, mirándose apenas entre ellos.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse y las risitas desde el pasillo se callaron repentinamente, para ser reemplazadas por respiraciones nerviosas y balbuceos:

- Eh... Hola de nuevo, Jordan... – sonó una voz de chica, que los gemelos no lograron reconocer – ¿Es—estas solo? -

Lee chasqueó la lengua y los gemelos vieron sus pies hacerse a un lado de la puerta. Al parecer se había corrido para que (y ahora lo veían, por la cantidad de pies) las chicas vieran adentro y lo comprobaran.

- No está... – dijo de nuevo la voz de chica en tono decepcionado – Pe—pero... Seguro te está buscando... ¿podemos esperar aquí contigo? – preguntó en tono fingidamente inocente.

Los pies de Lee volvieron a su lugar de antes apresuradamente, con muchísima fuerza y antes de que los gemelos pudieran taparse los oídos, el moreno gritó:

- ¡FUERA! – y la puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe.

Luego de oír el 'clic' del pasante de la puerta y las cortinas correrse, los pelirrojos abandonaron su escondite.

- ¿Qu—Qué fue todo eso? – inquirió George alarmado y un poco divertido por la reacción del moreno.

- Me han estado acosando desde que llegué al andén... – rugió el moreno dejándose caer en uno de los asientos, mientras los gemelos se sentaban frente a él - ¿Dónde están los gemelos Weasley¿Cuándo podremos verlos? – comenzó a decir imitando la voz de la chica de recién - Y no sé cuantas cosas más... Me han fastidiado de verdad. – exclamó rotundamente, masajeándose las sienes. Le había dado dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Pe—pero porqué nos buscaban? – preguntó Fred intrigado.

Lee suspiró y puso las manos sobre sus piernas, todo sin abrir sus ojos marrones. Cuando por fin los abrió, mostraron una mirada preocupada al menor de los gemelos, hasta por fin decidirse a hablar.

- Fred... ¿Estuviste en San Mungo? – preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Eh¿Cómo lo sabes? – se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo sin medir sus palabras.

- Entonces sí... ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lee, ahora mirando a George.

El mayor de los gemelos no esperó más de medio segundo para responder, ya que estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

- Tuvo un accidente con su varita. – explicó usando la excusa que su madre había utilizado con Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Un accidente? – repitió Lee dudoso. Fred rió nervioso.

- Je, je... Estaba intentando hacer un maleficio y me rebotó... – dijo en tono inocente, mintiendo lo mejor que pudo.

- Mmhh... – Lee levantó una ceja, mirando inquisidoramente a uno y otro gemelo alternadamente, intentando adivinar si mentían.

- De todas maneras¿Cómo sabes que Fred estuvo en el hospital? – inquirió George, sin lograr cuidar el tono acusador en su voz.

- Parece ser que la prima de nuestra querida compañera de curso Margo, es sanadora en San Mungo... – comenzó la explicación el moreno, mirando por la ventana – Ella los vio, le dijo a Margo y Margo, a todas las chicas del curso, otras de tercero y a algunas de quinto y sexto también... – enumeró contando con los dedos - ¡Incluso de otras casas! -

- ¿Pe—pero porqué? – insistió Fred. Lee giró el rostro para enfrentarlo.

- Por vos, Fred. – dijo bastante tranquilo.

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Qué queres decir? – se apresuró a interrogar George.

- ¿Vos tampoco lo sabías, eh? – se medio rió el moreno – Nuestro querido Fred tiene su propio club de fans... – reveló sonriendo.

- ¿Qué yo qué? – exclamó el pelirrojo abochornado.

- Claro... Con esa carita inocente y esa forma de hablar, no me sorprende... – bromeó Lee.

- Basta... – balbuceó Fred sonrojándose.

- Entonces... Es solo por eso. – se alivió George. Por un momento había pensado que habían visto 'algo más', pero para su suerte, no había sido así. Ni siquiera sabían la verdadera razón por la que Fred había tenido que ser internado en San Mungo.

Después de reír un poco a expensas del menor de los gemelos, Lee comenzó a preguntar que clase de maleficio había intentado hacer Fred, pero los gemelos se salvaron de tener que explicárselo, alegando que el sanador McKensie les había prohibido hablar de ello, para evitar que algún otro tonto (en este momento, Fred se ofendió por que su propio gemelo lo llamó 'tonto') se hiriera con él. Aunque si tuvieron que explicarle al moreno sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener Fred durante estas primeras semanas, además del tratamiento de poción restauradora.

- Ahora que mencionas la poción... – dijo Fred mirando a su hermano.

- Mmhh... ¡Ah! – y miró su reloj de pulsera (regalo de navidad de Bill) que daba la una del mediodía – No, Fred... Todavía falta una hora... Aunque¿Quieres que valla a buscarla ahora para no olvidarnos? – le preguntó a su gemelo, ya que era en el baúl de George, en el vagón del equipaje, en donde había una botellita de poción restauradora, para esa tarde.

- Creo que sería lo mejor. – asintió Fred.

- Bien, iré a buscarlos entonces. – se levantó y se acomodó las rodillas de los pantalones.

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Lee, poniéndose de pie.

- No, no. Quédate con Fred por si las locas regresan. – rió al final, antes de salir del compartimiento.

Por suerte para George, lo único con lo que se encontró en el camino al vagón de equipaje fue a la señora del carrito de golosinas, a la que le compró una caja pequeña de 'Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores' para darle a Fred después de que tomara la poción, ya que su amado gemelo siempre se quejaba del agrio sabor del brebaje.

Al toparse con la puerta del vagón de equipaje, por alguna extraña razón, George presintió que debía de entrar con cautela, por lo que la empujó suavemente, para evitar que crujiera o hiciera cualquier otro ruido, aunque era innecesario, gracias al ruido de traqueteo que el mismo tren hacía.

«Genial... Bloqueado» se enfadó al verse cara a cara con una pila de baúles frente a él.

Miró las iniciales para descartar que alguno fuera el suyo y se escurrió contra la pared y entre otras pilas de baúles, sin dejar de buscar el suyo, cuando unas voces lo pusieron alerta.

«¿Quién...?» pensó medio segundo, asomándose apenas por entre unas cajas de madera...

Un chico de pelo castaño estaba siendo apresado por otro contra una de las paredes del vagón. Traía la camisa desabrochada y su túnica negra estaba tirada en el piso, junto con el sweater bordo y la corbata. Sus manos eran sujetadas arriba por el otro chico, que estaba bastante entretenido, metiendo su mano libre en los pantalones del de pelo castaño, mientras besaba su pecho, su cuello y luego sus labios.

Por un instante, los 'amantes' fueron iluminados por un rayo de luz que atravesó el techo de madera del vagón y George no pudo evitar enrojecerse hasta casi igualar el tono de su cabello¡El chico contra la pared no era nada más ni nada menos que el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Oliver Wood!

«Mejor me vuelvo por donde vine» pensó el pelirrojo y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando un gemido especialmente alto de Oliver, llamó su atención:

- Ahh... Pe—Ahahh... Pe—Percy... Ahhahh... -

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El gemelo regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su 'escondite' detrás de las cajas de madera y no evitó sonreír cuando su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron al comprobar que sí, era el bastardo.

«No puedo creer mi suerte... Gracias Merlín» agradeció conteniendo una carcajada.

Oliver se había dejado resbalar poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Mientras le besaba el cuello, Percy se las había ingeniado para terminar de quitarle los pantalones junto con el boxer al capitán de Quidditch.

- Pe—Percy... Nhh... No... – musitó el castaño repentinamente al sentir como los labios del mayor bajaban por su pecho.

- Shhsh... tranquilo. – susurró el pelirrojo.

Aún con las "quejas" de Oliver, la boca y lengua de Percy continuaron su camino a través de la piel ardiente, enmarcando los músculos trabajados del pecho y el abdomen, deteniéndose por algunos segundos a atender los pezones, arrancando unos gemidos por demás eróticos de la boca del otro Gryffindor. Por fin, y justo como había querido desde un principio, Percy llegó hasta el miembro de Oliver.

- Decílo Oli... Te encanta que te haga esto... ¿o no? – sonrió al rostro sonrojado del menor, que al parecer no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para negarlo.

La sonrisa de Percy se pronunció aún más y bajó su rostro hasta la hombría del otro león para comenzar a lamer la punta de la cabeza, de la que había comenzado a gotear el pre semen.

- Nnhh... Pehh... ehhhaahh... Ahhaha... -

El menor tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos junto a sus piernas cerradas en puño, temblando levemente iguales a sus piernas, flexionadas y abiertas, con Percy entre ellas.

- ¿Queres que pare? – dijo de repente Percy, tomando el miembro con su mano, levantando la mirada hasta el rostro de Oliver.

- Nnhhh... Nooo... – respondió casi de inmediato el castaño, negando también con su cabeza, para luego jadear al sentir como Percy continuaba masturbándolo con su mano, para luego volver a unir su boca a la tarea.

La lengua del pelirrojo subía y bajaba por todo el tronco palpitante, mientras sus dedos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Los gemidos de Oliver fueron desatándose cada vez más, a medida que los temblores en su cuerpo aumentaban. Todo indicaba que llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento...

- Nnaahhh... Per... Pehh... Nnhh... Percy... Nnaahh... -

Una de las manos de Oliver sujetó el cabello pelirrojo con fuerza, segundos antes de venirse en la boca del mayor, con un gemido ronco.

- Haa... Haaha... Haa... – respiraba con dificultad el capitán de Quidditch.

- ¿Seguimos? – instó Percy, besándole el cuello, mientras se quitaba la túnica y se llavaba las manos al cierre del pantalón.

- Nnhh... Percy... Nnhhnooo... – musitó apenas el castaño.

«Es tarde Wood... Aunque no quieras ese bastardo va a seguir» pensó George metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sujetar el mango de su varita con fuerza. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó por detrás de las cajas, hasta estar escondido a poco más de dos metros de donde estaban los otros dos chicos.

- Vamos Oli... ¿No te gustó lo de recién...? – murmuró el pelirrojo tomandolo de la cadera, mientras lamía su cuello – Esto también te va a gustar... -

Oliver tenía su rostro a un lado y sus manos cerradas en puño contra el pecho de Percy.

- Nnhhh... No... Percy... No quiero... – musitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Porqué no? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de lamerle el cuello, pero dirigiendo su mirada castaño claro a los ojos oscuros de Oliver.

– No estoy... listo... Por favor... no... – pidió el menor casi llorando, completamente sonrojado.

Y entonces, contra todas las formas que George había imaginado que su hermano mayor pudiera reaccionar, Percy se alejó de Wood.

«¿QUÉ!» gritó la voz de George en su cabeza, sin evitar ponerse de pie, aún así oculto por las cajas de madera.

Oliver entreabrió los ojos respirando muy agitado, y se giró para ver al pelirrojo, sentado a su lado con la espalda en la pared y la mirada baja.

- ¿Percy...? – lo llamó muy por lo bajo el capitán de Quidditch, acercando su rostro al del Prefecto.

- Perdón Oli... No quería... – musitó la voz del pelirrojo.

George vio con casi total claridad como el castaño sonreía y acercándose más, Wood abrazó a Percy, apoyando la cabeza pelirroja en su pecho.

- Esta bien percy... Yo soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón a vos... – murmuró el león, llorando.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – lo interrumpió el pelirrojo levantando la cabeza para verlo llorar.

- Sé que queres que... ... – murmuró bajando su faz – Pero yo... No me siento listo todavía... Tengo miedo... y... yo... – tartamudeó repentinamente.

- Tranquilo Oli... Por favor, no llores. – lo abrazó Percy esta vez, rodeándolo con ambos brazos sobreprotectoramente.

- Yo quiero pero... Perdóname Percy... Por favor... – continuó gimoteando el capitán.

George estaba de piedra. Totalmente fosilizado detrás de las cajas... ¿Ese era su capitán? No era posible... Simplemente... No. Ese no podía ser Oliver Wood.

- Percy... – llamó el menor, levantando la mirada húmeda – Yo... te—mmhhh... – pero fue incapaz de terminar, gracias a que la boca del Prefecto se comió sus palabras.

- Sshhsh... también te amo, Oli... Y recuerda que jamás te lastimaría... Jamás... – le murmuró antes de volver a besarlo con hambre.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	6. ¿Cuál es el plan?

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

6° Capítulo "¿Cuál es el plan?"

- Lee... – llamó Fred bajito y el moreno abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

- Perdón... Estoy un poco cansado... ¿Qué pasa, Freddy? – sonrió.

- ¿No crees que George está tardando demasiado...? – preguntó levantándose para mirar por la ventana de la puerta al pasillo... Grave error.

- ¡ESTÁ ADENTRO! – gritó Margo, una chica de pelo rubio color paja, muy corto y ropa _muggle_ de varón (de no ser por su voz, pasaba por un chico)

- ¡Salí de ahí! – gritó Lee de inmediato y Fred se corrió de la puerta, en la que pronto una cuadrilla de chicas de varios cursos se apoyaban, intentando ver por las ventanas a Fred.

- Perdón... No pensé que siguieran acá. – se disculpó Fred, sentándose, mientras veía como Lee sostenía la puerta con su espalda.

- No te preocupes... Deben de haber visto a George salir hace un rato... – lo confortó el moreno, mientras se asomaba apenas por la ventana - ¡VÁYANSE BRUJAS! – gritó enfadado, pero las chicas continuaron gritando y golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Jordan! – gritó la chica a la que Fred solo le había visto antes los zapatos - ¡Déjanos ver a Fred! -

- ¡No puedes tenerlo encerrado para siempre! – sonó la voz de Margo.

- ¿Quieren apostar? – las retó Lee con una risa fuerte, solo logrando que las estudiantes golpearan más fuerte la puerta.

- No van a irse. – volvió a lamentarse Fred.

- Yo creo que sí... Están haciendo demasiado escándalo... De un momento a otro TIENE que aparecer un prefecto... ¿No crees? – opinó Lee en tono esperanzado y Fred asintió.

«Solo espero que no sea _él_ el que aparezca» pensó Fred intranquilo.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes todavía aquí? – gritó una voz desde el pasillo - ¡Ya les dije antes que se fueran! -

Lee se asomó por la cortina y vio que el que gritaba era un chico alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises. Traía puesto el uniforme (con corbata y sweater de Hufflepuff) y la brillante nueva insignia de prefecto relucía en la solapa de su túnica.

- Oh¡Vamos Diggory! – medio lloriqueó una chica, que al parecer también era de quinto año de Hufflepuff- ¿Qué tiene de malo que queramos saber como esta—? – pero no pudo ni terminar la oración.

El rostro de Cedric Diggory se crispó en desaprobación, creyó Lee.

- Tiene mucho de malo. – aseguró – Primero que nada, están haciendo mucho ruido. Segundo, están estorbando el paso libre por el pasillo. – comenzó a enumerar con voz dura – Tercero, están molestando— -

- Eso ya lo dijiste. – intervino una voz desde atrás del recientemente nombrado prefecto. Cedric se giró sobre sí y se encontró cara a cara con George (o casi, él era mucho más alto)

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó repentinamente Margo, y haciendo caso omiso de Diggory, se dirigió al gemelo - ¿Dónde está? – exigió y todas las demás chicas la apoyaron de inmediato con un grito colectivo que hizo casi temblar el vagón completo:

- ¡Eso¿Dónde está? -

George levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Cedric, que Lee (sí, desde la ventana) pudo leer claramente: era una mirada de incitación. George estaba invitando al castaño a que hiciera algo, fuera lo que fuera.

- ¡Muy bien! – tronó repentinamente la voz de Diggory – Todas. Desalojen el pasillo y regresen a sus respectivos vagones y compartimientos. – ordenó.

- ¡No puedes obligarnos! – se quejó una chica de Ravenclaw y Cedric la miró desafiante.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – aseguró – Cincuenta puntos menos por cada una de ustedes para cada una de sus casas, si no salen a la cuenta de diez. – dijo en tono seguro el ojigris y las chicas se miraron entre ellas, como pensándolo – Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. – comenzó a contar deprisa y antes de llegar siquiera al ocho, ya no quedaba una sola chica en el pasillo.

Viendo que el 'peligro' había pasado, Lee abrió la puerta:

- ¡Eh, George! – lo llamó asomándose al pasillo y Fred hizo lo mismo.

Su gemelo se encontraba medio tapado por el corpulento cuerpo de Diggory y parecían hablar, aunque ni Fred ni Lee lograban oír lo que decían.

- Gracias. -

- No tienes por que agradecer nada. – negó Cedric con la cabeza – Ya les había advertido que ocupando el pasillo de esa forma estaban violando el inciso quince del reglamento de seguridad del Expreso de Hogwarts. Era mi deber hacer que se fueran. – explicó en tono seguro – Bueno, seguiré con mi ronda. -

George esperó a que Diggory desapareciera detrás de la puerta que conectaba al otro vagón antes de ir con su Fred. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – se apresuró a preguntarle Fred, pero el mayor no le respondió.

- Ya es hora. – se sentó George junto a su hermano, para luego pasarle la botellita de pócima, viendo en su reloj. Fred tomó entre sus manos el frasquito y lo miró con desagrado. Lee hizo lo mismo.

- Eso se ve asqueroso. – aseguró el moreno.

- No necesitaba que me lo dijeras. – aseguró a su vez Fred, mirando durante unos largos minutos el brebaje color magenta, brillante y espeso.

- Aunque lo mires así, no va a desaparecer solo por que así lo quieras. – lo despertó George y le quitó el corcho a la botellita – Tómalo. – lo alentó y respirando profundo varias veces primero, el menor se lo tomó de un solo saque.

- ¡Puaj! – sacó la lengua después de tragarlo – No me voy a cansar de decirlo¡Esto parece veneno! – se quejó devolviéndole la botella vacía a George.

- Sí, sí... Como digas... – asintió el mayor, mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Toma. – y le dio la caja de Grageas Bertie Bott que le había comprado en el carrito de golosinas.

- ¿Para mí? -

- No, son para Lee. – le respondió irónico George – Claro que son para vos, sino, no te las daría. – agregó.

- Gracias. – sonrió Fred sonrojándose levemente. Se acercó a George y le regaló un beso.

- ¡Fred! – exclamó impresionado - ¡Lee--¿eh! – trató de explicar al moreno, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, puesto que Lee se había quedado dormido sentado como estaba y ya se encontraba babeando como solía hacer cuando dormía profundamente.

A las pocas horas, exactamente una hora y media después del anochecer, el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade y todos los alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo, montaron los carruajes negros que aguardaban a la salida de la estación, mientras los de primero (Ginny entre ellos), siguieron a Hagrid para cruzar el lago en los botes...

Fred, George y Lee, aguardaron a que el andén estuviera vacío para bajar del tren y con mucho cuidado cogieron el último carruaje, para no tener que soportar al grupo de histéricas que los perseguían (o que perseguían a Fred, para ser más exactos)

- No vamos a poder evitarlas por siempre... – opinó repentinamente Fred, mirando a Lee sentado a su lado y luego a George, sentado frente a él.

- Tienes razón. – concedió el otro pelirrojo – Pero... -

- Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. – interrumpió Lee, consiguiendo un asentimiento del mayor de los gemelos y una sonrisa del menor.

No pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que pasaron por debajo de las grandes gárgolas de piedra y recorrieron los últimos metros dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta la gran puerta de madera, por donde ya todos habían pasado, siguiendo a los prefectos hasta el gran comedor.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos. – advirtió Lee bajando del carruaje de un salto – Si no llegamos a tiempo al banquete, no solo nos quedaremos con hambre, si no que el 'Sr. Perfecto' nos quitará puntos. – agregó refiriéndose claramente al mayor de los Weasley.

Los gemelos se acomodaron las túnicas lo mejor que pudieron mientras corrían por los silenciosos pasillos de piedra y lograron colarse por la puerta del comedor segundos antes de que Filch la cerrara...

Después de la ceremonia de selección (en la que Ginny quedó en Gryffindor, claro está) las mesas se llenaron de deliciosas comidas, dando por comenzado el banquete de principio de año.

Como era costumbre, todos los Weasley se sentaron en una sola hilera y de un mismo lado de la mesa: los gemelos juntos (primero Fred y luego George) con Lee Jordan frente a ellos; luego estaba Ginny, con dos de las chicas del expreso delante; después estaba el bastardo (o sea, Percy) con Oliver enfrente y por último (pero no por eso menos importante) estaba Ron, con Harry a su lado (como era previsible) y Hermione y Neville del otro lado de la mesa.

Lee Jordan, que lo que tenía de dormilón, lo tenía también de irrespetuoso y poco táctil, no pudo evitar notar las miradas (no muy disimuladas) que echaba Percy hacía cierta persona, y no tardó en hacérselo saber a los gemelos:

- Hey... Chicos... – los llamó, mientras fingía servirse más puré de papa para poder acercarse y que solo ellos lo escucharan (aunque con el barullo de alrededor no era necesario que lo hiciera)

- ¿Qué pasa, Lee? – inquirió George, imitando al moreno, mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza.

- Sí... ¿Por qué murmuras? – dijo a su vez Fred, acercándole su vaso a George, para que también le sirviera jugo.

- ¿A que no adivinan a quien está devorando el 'Sr. Perfecto' con los ojos? – preguntó con sorna, no pudiendo evitar una carcajada que casi hizo que George tirara la jarra de jugo.

- ¿A quién? – se apresuró a preguntar Fred.

Lee amplió la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios morenos y cabeceó ligeramente, mientras miraba a... Fred dirigió sus propios ojos a donde Lee había señalado y no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido:

"¿Wood?" movió los labios, sin decir nada y Lee se tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo, dándole a entender que había acertado.

- ¿Estás seguro? – murmuró Fred, acercándose más al moreno por sobre la cazuela de patitas de pollo.

- ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró Lee ofendido - ¡Solo le falta escribírselo en la frente! -

- Entonces... – murmuró Fred, volviéndose lentamente hacia su hermano gemelo.

Dicen que si conoces mucho a una persona, podes saber lo que piensa solo con mirarla a los ojos... Para los gemelos eso era verdad y en ese segundo en que los ojos caramelo de Fred se clavaron en los almendra de George, el mayor pudo ver perfectamente lo que el menor estaba pensando:

«Vas a... ¿usar a Wood?»

George cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, para que Fred comprendiera... Volvió a ver a la mirada caramelo y:

«Sí»

Fred no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo del gran comedor, bajo la mirada sorprendida, no solo de su gemelo, sino también de la de todos los demás alumnos y profesores.

- ¿Qué... le pasó? – preguntó Lee con los ojos todavía clavados en la puerta por la que Fred había desaparecido.

- Nada. – se apresuró a responder el gemelo que quedaba. Corrió su plato adelante, se levantó de su asiento y también salió, solo que caminando tranquilamente (por lo menos hasta atravesar la puerta)

George comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, hasta el séptimo piso y recorriendo los pasillos de memoria, llegó al pasillo en el que estaba colgado el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Arrodillado frente al lienzo vacío y apoyando la frente contra él, estaba Fred.

- Fred... – lo llamó su gemelo acercándose - Fred... – volvió a llamarlo George, tomándolo por el hombro, para intentar obligarlo a que lo mirara.

- ¡Soltáme! – chilló el menor, sacudiendo su hombro. El brusco movimiento lo hizo caer sentado al piso, deteniéndose a pena con las manos. Bajó rápidamente la cara, pero ya era tarde: George había visto que estaba llorando.

- Fred... ¿Porqué—? – intentó preguntar, pero el menor lo interrumpió incluso antes de que pudiera terminar.

- ¿Y encima me lo preguntas? – le gritó en tono enfadado el menor – Vas a... Vos queres... Usar a... a... – comenzó a balbucear, hasta repentinamente levantar la mirada hacia George y gritarle: - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en utilizar a Wood! -

- Fred... si dejaras que te expliqu— -

- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada, George! – gritó poniéndose de pie - ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! Es... es... ¡Impensable que lo hagas! – continuó cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

George no pudo dejar de mirar a Fred durante varios segundos, mientras un sentimiento muy similar a la ira comenzaba a crecer sin control dentro de él, hasta que por fin, después de varios minutos, se descargó en un grito nacido de lo más profundo de su pecho:

- ¿IMPENSABLE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡IMPENSABLE ES LO QUE ESE BASTARDO TE HIZO A VOS! – continuó gritando - ¡ESO ES IMPENSABLE! -

Fred tragó con dificultad, clavando su mirada húmeda en los ojos de su gemelo, que lanzaban chispas de ira y rencor. Sin lograr contenerlos, dejó escapar varios gimoteos mientras caía de nuevo de rodillas en el piso, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, George se acercó al menor, y arrodillándose a su lado, lo rodeó en un abrazo fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarlo con palabras dulces:

- Ya Fred... Lo—lo siento... Yo no—no quería gritarte así... No sé que me pasó... por favor... perdóname... – comenzó a musitar el mayor, acariciando la espalda de Fred.

Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio, hasta que el menor de los pelirrojos levantó su mirada caramelo hasta poder ver el rostro de George.

- No quiero que... lastimes a Wood, George... – comenzó a balbucear el pelirrojo.

- Era eso lo que estaba intentando explicarte... No quiero... Él también es mi amigo... Es que... – tragó con dificultad – sí él de verdad está enamorado del bastardo yo— -

- ¿Qué? – interrumpió Fred - ¿Qué dijiste? -

Suspirando pesadamente primero, George comenzó a narrarle al menor el porqué había tardado tanto cuando fue a buscar la pócima en el tren...

- Entonces ellos... -

- Sí. -

Fred desvió su rostro durante unos segundos y su mano, asida en el brazo de George, estrujó con fuerza la tela negra de la túnica justo antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer...? – le preguntó a su gemelo.

- ¿Eh? -

Fred devolvió la mirada a su rostro y entonces George lo notó: las almendras de Fred, alguna vez brillantes y cálidas, estaban ahora ensombrecidas de una manera muy escalofriante, como si toda la alegría del gemelo hubiera desaparecido durante los últimos minutos.

- Te pregunte¿Qué estabas planeando hacer con Wood? -

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	7. El último ingrediente

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

7° Capítulo "El último ingrediente"

El primer día de clases, los gemelos tuvieron que reunirse con McGonagall ya que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor quería aclarar algunas cosas sobre el tratamiento de Fred. Durante la reunión también estuvo presente el Profesor Snape, ya que él debía preparar la poción restauradora. Acordaron para conveniencia de todos, que cambiarían el horario de la dosis de las dos de la tarde a las cinco (una hora después de la última clase de cada día) además de que George debía acompañar a Fred a las mazmorras. Después de aclarar estos puntos, la bruja le pidió cordialmente a Snape para que se retirara y una vez sola con los gemelos, les dijo algo que ninguno de los gemelos esperaba oír:

- Sr. Weasley... Tengo entendido que Alexander fue el sanador que lo trató en San Mungo... – dijo McGonagall y al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de los pelirrojos, aclaró: - Alexander McKensie... ¿Lo conocen, verdad? -

- Sí, sí, McKensie fue el que me trató. – aseguró el gemelo – ¿Porqué lo pregunta? -

- No es por nada, solo quería estar segura de que no se había confundido... Tal vez se hallan dado cuenta que no es muy diestro recordando nombres... – medio rió la mujer y los gemelos respondieron de manera forzada – Bueno, el hecho es que me dijo todo sobre tu caso. -

Fred se tensó visiblemente de pies a cabeza y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, hasta que esta sonó desagradablemente. George también se sorprendió y se tensó, aunque no por la misma razón que Fred.

- ¿Qué fue lo qu—? – intentó preguntar el mayor, pero McGonagall lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

- Lo sé todo... – respondió la subdirectora y casi de inmediato, Fred se llevó las manos a la boca, para no dejar escapar un gemido de confusión.

- Profesora... Por favor... Díganos que no se lo ha dicho a nadie... – imploró George y la mujer lo miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿De que habla, Sr. Weasley? – inquirió sorprendida - ¿Cree que no sé distinguir cuando un tema es lo suficientemente delicado como para que ni siquiera Dumbledore sepa sobre él? – le preguntó en tono acusador y George no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, mientras Fred lo abrazaba, dándole la espalda a la jefa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Entonces solo usted lo sabe? – musitó George, rodeando a Fred con sus brazos, mientras observaba el rostro de la mujer vestida de esmeralda.

- Así es, Sr. Weasley. Dentro de este colegio, solo ustedes y yo sabemos lo delicado que es el asunto... – comenzó, entrelazando las manos sobre su falda – Por eso quería preguntarles y espero que me respondan honestamente... – comenzó y George asintió - ¿El perpetrador está en este castillo? – preguntó.

Las manos de Fred, que estaban firmemente sujetas a la túnica negra de George se tensaron. Todo su cuerpo se tensó bajo los brazos de George, que no lo meditó demasiado (aunque debería de haberlo hecho) y mirando a McGonagall a los ojos, asintió.

- Ya veo... – suspiró la mujer, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, antes de agregar - ¿Es un alumno? – otro asentimiento del mayor de los pelirrojos y McGonagall insistió - ¿Es un Gryffindor? – y al cabo de unos segundos, George volvió a asentir.

McGonagall estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más, pero repentinamente, Fred levantó su rostro hacia el de George.

- ¡Basta! – gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Es suficiente! – gimoteó – Basta... Por favor... -

- Bien... solo quería saber eso... – aseguró la mujer, y sacando su varita hizo aparecer una llave de bronce sobre el escritorio – Tómela, Sr. Weasley. – le pidió a George, señalándola – Es la llave de su nueva habitación. -

- ¿Nueva...? -

- Sí el perpetrador es un Gryffindor, la torre no es segura para ninguno de los dos... Esta habitación está en el mismo pasillo que la mayoría de las habitaciones de los profesores... Allí estarán seguros. -

Fue así que las primeras dos semanas dentro del colegio Hogwarts pasaron sin mucho brillo ni gloria. Los alumnos de los cursos bajos solo se preocupaban por las tareas de verano atrasadas y las nuevas asignaturas, mientras los chicos de quinto, comenzaron a averiguar todo lo que podían acerca de los TIMOs hablando con los alumnos de sexto y algunos pocos de los alumnos de séptimo se convirtieron en asiduos visitantes de la biblioteca después de recibir sus fechas para los EXTASIS (que comenzarían a mediados de Mayo)

Los gemelos no realizaron ni una sola travesura durante esas dos largas primeras semanas, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de sus conocidos (y desconocidos también) Cuando les preguntaban si se sentían mal o les pasaba algo, ellos simplemente respondían que no estaban en condiciones o que simplemente no tenían ganas y cuando le preguntaban a Lee, el moreno simplemente respondía que los gemelos trataban de evitar al grupo de histéricas que perseguían a Fred, cuando en verdad él tampoco sabía lo que les pasaba. Para empeorar y agregar rarezas, se pasaban casi todas las tardes en la biblioteca y luego de la cena se encerraban en su habitación especial, sin dirigirle palabra a nadie.

Al final de la tercera semana de clases, faltando solo una para el comienzo de la Copa de Quidditch, McGonagall mando llamar a los gemelos y a Wood, para que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor comenzara a buscar a un sustituto para Fred, cosa que el gemelo no iba a dejar que hicieran:

- ¡El sanador McKensie dijo que podría jugar una vez cerradas mis heridas! – le gritó a McGonagall, golpeando la nota por el sanador contra el escritorio - ¡Aquí lo dice! -

- Estoy muy consiente de lo que dice la nota, Sr. Weasley. – respondió la bruja con túnica verde esmeralda – Pero aún así, temo que no estoy dispuesta a tomar riesg— -

- ¿De qué riesgos está hablando? – reclamó el pelirrojo – Uno de los sanadores interinos de San Mungo dijo que estaría listo para jugar la semana próxima¿Qué más necesita? -

McGonagall miró largamente a Fred, como si tratara de disuadirlo con esa mirada dura que empleaba al castigar a un alumno, pero parecía que no funcionaría esta vez.

- Profesora McGonagall... – intervino por primera vez Wood, dando un paso hacia el escritorio de la mujer. Fred se medio giró para dirigirle una mirada fría, aunque Wood no entendió por qué se la dirigía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sr. Wood? – preguntó la mujer.

- Bueno yo... Profesora, creo que si el sanador que atendió a Fred dice que puede jugar, no debería de impedírselo... – balbuceó el morocho, intentando mantener una postura firme frente a la jefa de su casa.

- ¿En verdad cree que el Sr. Weasley esté en condiciones de jugar, Sr. Wood? – preguntó la bruja, acomodándose los lentes que comenzaban a resbalarle por el puente de la nariz.

- Lo creo. – respondió Wood en tono seguro, pero casi de inmediato agregó: - Pero si usted no está segura, Profesora McGonagall, puedo hacerle una prueba esta tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento... -

George, que se había mantenido al margen (porque Fred se lo había pedido) se descruzó de brazos y avanzó hasta el escritorio.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Wood, Profesora. – intervino repentinamente, para sorpresa de Fred, que lo miró con un tono de decepción en el rostro.

- ¿A sí? -

- Sí... Es lo mejor para todos. – aseguró el gemelo - Si Fred pasa la prueba, usted se quedará tranquila. Si no la pasa, Wood tendrá suficiente tiempo para buscar a los reemplazos. -

- ¿_Los _reemplazos, Sr. Weasley? – inquirió la mujer, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

- Sí Profesora. – volvió a asegurar George – Si Fred no juega, yo tampoco. -

Está de más aclarar que Fred dio la prueba perfectamente, lo que le mereció una disculpa de McGonagall y un suspiro de alivio de Wood (que ya se estaba viendo entrevistando a chicos de segundo y tercer año)

Fue solo tres días después, durante el fin de semana, que los gemelos fueron llamados a la enfermería: el sanador McKensie había venido a hacerle la revisión mensual a Fred.

- Parece que has estado bien ¿verdad? – inquirió el corpulento hombre de cabello negro al ver entrar a los pelirrojos.

- Sí, bien... – murmuró Fred en respuesta, sonrojándose un poco.

Fred se remangó las mangas de la túnica negra después de sentarse en el borde de una de las camas. George se quedó de pie al final de la cama y McKensie se sentó frente a Fred sacando su varita.

- ¿Estás siguiendo la dieta que te di? – preguntó mientras pasaba la punta de su varita por las cicatrices carmín a lo largo del brazo blanco.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí... nada de dulces... ni grasas... – murmuró en tono cansado, bajando la mirada hasta la varita del sanador, cuya punta resplandecía color azul plata.

- Bien, bien... Todo parece estar en orden. – sonrió el sanador – Tus heridas están completamente cerradas ya, lo que quiere decir... -

- ¿Voy a poder jugar el partido de la semana que viene? – se apresuró a preguntar Fred. McKensie asintió y el rostro del menor de los gemelos se iluminó repentinamente - ¡Gracias! -

- No tienes que agradecerme a mí, sino a la poción y a tu hermano. Después de todo, él fue el que se cercioró que siguieras el tratamiento. – aseguró el pelinegro, mirando a George por unos segundos – Pero debo advertirte... – agregó repentinamente, borrando su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? -

- Tienes que tener sumo cuidado... Cualquier golpe o herida, podría agravar tu condición... Todavía no has recuperado tu nivel normal de sangre... La más ínfima herida podría matarte. – dijo en tono sombrío.

- No se preocupe. – interrumpió George – Está en buenas manos. – dijo acercándose a su hermano, sosteniéndole el hombro con una de sus manos y McKensie sonrió.

- Nunca lo dudé. -

El partido fue el Sábado siguiente en la tarde y todo el cuerpo estudiantil apoyaba a los leones, mientras la casa Slytherin era la única que aclamaba a su equipo. Las serpientes obtuvieron la ventaja a poco de comenzado el partido (haciendo trampa como es obvio) Angelina chocó contra una de las torres del público poco después de que Montague le quitara la Quaffle. Alicia y Katie Bell sufrieron una suerte similar, siendo casi tiradas de sus Barredoras en más de una oportunidad. Wood fue golpeado por una Bludger 'mal disparada' de Fred y a los veinte minutos por otra Bludger que George 'no llegó a golpear'. Finalmente, después de casi una hora de juego, Harry venció a Malfoy atrapando la Snitch, y dándole los ciento cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, vencieron a las serpientes por solo diez.

Por ordenes de Wood, las chicas fueron directo a la enfermería después de cambiarse, para que Madame Pomfrey las revisará. Después de todo, se habían dado (o les habían dado) varios golpes durante el partido:

- ¿Y tú no vienes, Oliver? – preguntó Angelina extrañada. Si a ellas que no les habían quedado marcas de los golpes las mandaba a ver a Madame Pomfrey, Wood también tenía que ir: le sangraba la nariz y tenía un chichón del tamaño de un puño en la mitad de la cabeza.

- Ugh... Bueno... Supongo que tendría que ir... – dijo masajeándose el chichón, con gesto de dolor.

- Entonces vamos. – intervino Katie, tomándolo del brazo, mientras lo 'arrastraba' afuera de los vestuarios.

- Ehh... ustedes gemelos... ¿Están bien, no? – preguntó Wood antes de que lograran sacarlo por completo. Los pelirrojos asintieron y vieron desaparecer al resto del equipo por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Fred se sentó en una de los largos bancos de madera, mientras George, del otro lado, se quitaba la túnica escarlata y la metía en su casillero.

- Él... ni siquiera se... enfadó. – musitó repentinamente la voz de Fred, logrando que el mayor lo mirara por sobre su hombro.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – le espetó, y el menor levantó la mirada de sus manos enguantadas hasta los ojos almendra de George.

- Lo golpeamos adrede dos veces... y no dijo nada. -

George se quedó callado unos segundos, con la mirada fija en su gemelo mientras fruncía la frente.

- De seguro creyó que lo hicimos por la prueba... – justificó George la extraña actitud de Wood.

- ¿Estas seguro? – inquirió el gemelo con un dejo de pavor en la voz.

- Fred... – George se acercó y pasando una pierna por el banco, se sentó frente a su amado hermano - ¿Queres que tiremos todo? Podemos hacerlo si es lo que queres... – dijo en un tono que distaba de ser complacido.

Fred bajó la mirada una vez más. Sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar rápido, como si no fuera capas de respirar bien. Apoyó las palmas en el banco y lentamente levantó el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios arrugados y blancos, por la fuerza con la que los presionaba.

- ¿Fred? – lo llamó George, tomándolo de los hombros, preocupado.

- No. -

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el mayor, quitando sus manos, creyéndose que se refería a eso. El menor abrió sus ojos caramelo y lo miró duramente antes de hablar de nuevo:

- No. Sigamos. -

Ya faltaba muy poco... Solo una semana más para las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo estaba listo... No podían fallar... Era su única oportunidad.

La perfecta oportunidad.

- Entonces... ¿Está listo? – preguntó el menor de los pelirrojos, asomándose sobre el caldero humeante en el centro de la habitación, justo frente a las camas.

Habían cerrado la puerta con un hechizo para evitar las interrupciones no deseadas y la ventana, abierta, también tenía un hechizo para desodorizar y descolorizar el humo que salía por ella, para no levantar sospechas. Ellos, arrodillados alrededor del caldero, habían agregado los últimos ingredientes... Ahora solo faltaba uno.

- Sí... solo nos falta... _eso_. – aclaró George comenzando a revolver el espeso brebaje color verde musgo, no evitando una expresión de desagrado.

- Bien... Entonces me voy. – dijo Fred, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la túnica miró su reloj: las 4:35 P.M. y tenía veinte minutos de trayecto hasta la oficina del Profesor Snape, en las mazmorras.

- ¿Seguro que no queres que lo haga yo? – preguntó George. Ya se lo había preguntado unas tres veces en lo que iba del día y durante la semana habían sido unas cien más y Fred siempre respondía igual:

- No, él se daría cuenta que sos vos. -

- Pero podría usar— -

- No, George. No podemos desperdiciarla inútilmente. -

George suspiró y devolvió su vista al caldero, que borboteaba y no dejaba de humear, aún cuando él lo revolvía. Fred lo miró unos segundos y arrodillándose esta vez junto a él, lo besó, diciéndole luego:

- No te preocupes... Él ya no puede hacerme daño. – y salió de la habitación con paso apurado.

- Eso espero, Fred... Eso espero. – murmuró George tocándose los labios.

Los pasillos del primer piso estaban casi totalmente desiertos. Como hacía casi una hora desde terminada la última clase, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado a las salas comunes, la biblioteca o incluso con el viento frío, al patio frente al castillo o junto al lago congelado.

Fred escuchó sus pasos resonando al comenzar a bajar la escalera de piedra hasta el vestíbulo, en donde se encontraban los grandes cuatro relojes de gemas de 'La Copa de las Casas'. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirarlos¡Gryffindor llevaba la cabeza por más de trescientos puntos!

«Supongo debe deberse a que George y yo no nos hemos metido en líos» meditó... En un año 'normal' y a esta altura del curso, ellos ya habrían descontado a la casa de los leones más de ciento cincuenta puntos... cada uno.

Levantando los hombros en desinterés, Fred continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Se asomó por la puerta de madera con bisagras de hierro negro y miró abajo: parecía ser que el fuego de las antorchas se había apagado.

- _Lumos_. – murmuró sacando su varita y la punta de esta se encendió color dorado.

Atravesó la puerta y comenzó a bajar el primer tramo de escaleras de piedra, apoyando la palma de la mano en la pared húmeda y fría, hasta llegar al primer oscuro corredor. Caminó con pasos tranquilos, con la varita levemente levantada, hasta encontrarse con la segunda escalera y la bajó, sujetándose de nuevo de la pared. Cuando llegó al rellano, no tuvo ni un segundo para pensar:

- _Esperlliarmus._ – sonó una voz frente a él y su varita salió volando fuera de su vista, apagándose antes de tocar el suelo.

«Es él» fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Fred, antes de sentir pasos acercándose y una mano acariciándole el rostro.

- Hasta que por fin decidiste venir sin Georgie... – se mofó una voz frente a él... Una voz que él reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno.

- Creí que ya no querías jugar conmigo, hermanito... – lo provocó Fred sonriendo, aún cuando sabía que él mayor no podía verlo.

Percy Weasley prendió la punta de su varita para verlo a los ojos y fue ahí que pudo ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Fred. La mano que sostenía en el hombro del menor se corrió rápidamente hasta el cuello blanco, y tomándolo de allí lo arrinconó contra la pared húmeda, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Callate. – fue lo único que dijo antes de besarlo en los labios, quitándole el preciado aire de los pulmones, mientras penetraba la cálida cavidad que era su boca con su asquerosa lengua.

Las manos de Fred se apoyaron en el pecho de Percy, en un vano intento de alejarlo, pero el otro pelirrojo era simplemente más fuerte que él. Intentó separarse, pero cada vez que intentaba correr su rostro, la mano en su cuello apretaba el agarre, quitándole aún más rápido el aire. En esos momentos no tenía miedo de Percy...

«Si no para... Va a... matarme» pensó con casi desesperación. La situación se le había salido totalmente de las manos.

Repentinamente como lo había acorralado, Percy se alejó de él, respirándole sobre el rostro agitadamente, soltándole el cuello por unos cuantos segundos, que Fred aprovechó para dar una honda bocanada de aire. Antes de que tuviera suficiente tiempo para borrar ese asqueroso sabor de su boca, el mayor lo había vuelto a acorralar, pero esta vez, en lugar de besarlo en la boca, comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con los labios. Mientras le separaba las piernas con su rodilla y le clavaba la punta de la varita en el costado del cuello, su otra mano se deslizó por todo el costado de Fred, metiéndose por la abertura de la túnica negra, consiguiendo llegar al cinturón en el pantalón gris del uniforme.

- Nyyaaa... Percy... – fingió gemir Fred, para que el mayor no le clavara la varita con tanta fuerza y para que bajara lentamente la guardia.

Las manos de Fred subieron lentamente, para no despertar las sospechas del mayor, hasta que una se coloco en uno de los hombros y la otra en la nuca de Percy acariciando levemente la piel pálida del mayor.

- Parece que ya aprendiste... – medio río el mayor, mirando solo unos segundos el rostro de Fred, que se encontraba levemente ruborizado.

Fred continuó fingiendo algunos gemidos y suspiros más a medida que sentía los labios de su hermano bajar por su pecho y sus manos tomarle las caderas para apretarle las nalgas. No pudo más que agradecer a Merlín cuando notó como la respiración del mayor se aceleraba y comenzaba a manosearlo con más euforia.

Ahora o nunca.

Tomando entre sus dedos unos cuantos mechones del cabello pelirrojo, Fred esperó a que Percy bajara lo suficiente por su estómago para, con un gemido fingidamente ahogado, tironear de ese mechón con la suficiente fuerza para arrancar varios cabellos.

«Ya está» pensó con un suspiro, olvidándose momentáneamente que tenía que seguir fingiendo...

- Ahora vamos por lo mejor... – murmuró Percy con tono libidinoso, comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón, mientras encerraba a Fred contra la pared con su cuerpo.

En el exacto momento en el que el mayor posó sus manos en las caderas del menor para levantarlo, varios pasos amortiguados se oyeron acercándose y ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto, Percy prefirió dejarlo para otro momento.

- Parece que vas a tener que esperar... – le murmuró al oído – _Accio Fred's wand_ – murmuró con su varita en la mano y la varita de Fred saltó del suelo hasta su mano.

Percy logró arreglar sus ropas con un rápido hechizo de su varita tres segundos antes de que el Profesor Snape apareciera subiendo por la escalera:

- ¿Qué ocurrió con las luces? – medio gritó levantando su propia varita, encendiendo las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes - ¡Weasley! – señaló a Fred acercándose - ¿Tiene idea de que hora es? – le espetó.

- Ahh... – balbuceó Fred dirigiéndole una mirada a Percy.

- Discúlpelo Profesor Snape. Lo que ocurrió es que mi hermano George tenía otra cosa que hacer y Fred perdió tiempo al irme a buscar a la sala común para que yo lo acompañara y no tuviera que venir solo. – inventó rápida y hábilmente el Prefecto de Gryffindor.

Snape solo dio un gruñido y le dijo a Fred que lo siguiera si no quería atrasar más la dosis de pócima.

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	8. Esta es nuestra noche, amor

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

8° Capítulo "Esta es nuestra noche, amor"

Menos de media hora después, la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos se abrió dejando pasar al menor de ellos al interior. George seguía estando junto al caldero, revolviéndolo impasible, aunque al dirigir una mirada rápida a su hermano, se terminó poniendo de pie, olvidándose de la pócima y de todo lo demás.

- ¿Salió todo bien? – le preguntó en tono preocupado al ver el rostro de Fred más pálido de lo normal - ¿Él llegó a...? – pero no terminó la oración antes de que el menor negara con la cabeza.

- No... Snape apareció y me 'salvé'... – medio sonrió.

- Entonces... ¿Los conseguiste? – volvió a hablar el mayor y Fred sacó su mano cerrada en puño de adentro de su túnica.

- Sí. – respondió abriéndola, mostrándole a George los pocos cabellos que había conseguido arrancarle a Percy – Te dije que podía hacerlo. – sonrió.

George tomó los cabellos pelirrojos y yendo hasta el escritorio, los puso dentro de un pequeño tubo de ensayo, para que no se perdieran. Le estaba colocando el corcho cuando un escalofrío muy agradable le recorrió la espalda al sentir como Fred lo abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba apenas el mentón en su hombro para susurrarle al oído:

- Deberíamos festejar... ¿No lo crees, amor? -

George trató de no dejarse llevar demasiado por las palabras de Fred y haciendo uso de toda su auto-voluntad, le respondió sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo (si lo veía a los ojos, llenos de deseo, no podría controlarse)

- ¿Tenes pensado algo? -

- Sí... Tengo algunas ideas... – le ronroneó sorpresivamente el menor, en un tono lujurioso que el otro gemelo jamás le había oído utilizar.

George cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza. Aún después de poco más de cuatro meses desde la 'confesión doble', él y Fred todavía no habían _consolidado_ la relación. Lo que pasaba es que el menor no se sentía listo y las pocas veces que George había querido empezar, Fred lo había frenado entre lágrimas... Ahora que Fred parecía estar listo, George tenía miedo... Miedo de lastimarlo, de no poder controlarse y terminar haciéndole algo peor de lo que le había hecho Percy, si es que era posible...

- George... – lo trajo la voz de su gemelo de nuevo a la realidad - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó en tono preocupado.

George abrió sus ojos almendra encontrándose de inmediato con los de Fred mirándolo dulcemente. Un brillo nuevo o mejor dicho, el brillo de la inocencia renovada del menor relucía en esa mirada caramelo... George no pudo resistir ese brillo:

- Fred... – logró murmurar antes de tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos y besarlo tiernamente. Fred cerró los ojos y comenzó a responder al beso, colocando sus manos en la cintura del mayor, para acercarlo más a él.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, George soltó el rostro del menor y comenzando a besarle el cuello lo tomó de la cintura para sentarlo sobre el escritorio. Deslizó la túnica negra y le quitó el sweater, dejando de besarlo por solo segundos, para continuar haciéndolo más profundamente mientras le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa. Sus lenguas se encontraron y entrelazaron, y se alimentaron mutuamente del aire del otro.

Las manos del menor se habían quedado paralizadas por algunos segundos, hasta que cuando por fin reaccionaron, comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de las de George, quitándole muy lentamente la camisa, mientras sentía los labios de su gemelo recorrerle el pecho, causando que varias corrientes eléctricas se agitaran en su interior a través de su columna.

- Nnhh... Geor—ge... – jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Las manos de George ya habían conseguido despojar al menor de su camisa y comenzaban a acariciarle la espalda mientras bajaba muy lentamente el cierre del pantalón. Lo besó durante largo rato mientras lo levantaba un poco para quitarle el estorboso pantalón gris, junto con el slip blanco. Repentinamente, George se alejó de Fred, para mirarlo durante algunos minutos.

- ¿Qu—qué? – musitó Fred sonrojándose por la mirada insistente del mayor, cuya respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

- Sos hermoso. – murmuró acercándose una vez más para besarlo. Fred se separó y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos.

- Estás diciendo que vos también sos hermoso... ¿sabías? – aclaró el menor y George echó una carcajada al aire.

- Sí, lo sabía... Pero gracias por notarlo, amor. – le sonrió besándolo profundamente.

George comenzó a hacer círculos con las yemas de los dedos en los muslos de Fred, mientras apenas y rozaba el miembro de este con su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada fibra del cuerpo del menor estremecerse bajo sus caricias, junto con las suyas propias. Todas las sensaciones eran dobles, como si la conexión entre ellos se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente estrecha como para sentir lo que el otro sentía y viceversa.

Los labios de George comenzaron a deslizarse por la mandíbula y el cuello de Fred, Continuaron por su hombro derecho, su pecho, sus pezones, dejando a su paso un sendero brillante de saliva y escalofríos placenteros. Llegando poco más arriba del ombligo, el mayor se dio unos segundos para observar el estómago blanco de Fred, marcado en casi su centro por un pequeño y casi invisible lunar color canela. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta él y lo lamió durante unos minutos, consiguiendo los más hermosos jadeos en respuesta.

- Geo—orge... – gimió el menor levantándole el rostro - Vamos a... la cama... – urgió antes de besarlo con hambre.

- Mmhhh... Bi—en... – concedió tomándolo en brazos. Fred le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos para que el mayor no dejará de besarlo hasta que cayeron juntos sobre una de las camas.

Muy rápidamente y sin saber cómo, Fred logró darse la vuelta para quedar sobre George, sacándole la camisa al mayor casi en el mismo movimiento.

- Ahora... Me toca a... mí... amor... – ronroneó recostándose sobre él, para besarlo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba junto con los boxers.

Al sentir las manos de Fred rozar su hombría despierta por sobre la ropa, George no pudo aguantar jadear y gemir el nombre de su gemelo, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios del otro pelirrojo. Una vez en igualdad de condiciones, Fred se hincó entre las piernas levemente flexionadas del mayor y encerró su pene con una de sus manos, comenzando a masturbarlo muy lentamente, mientras miraba directo a sus ojos entrecerrados y borrosos por el placer que comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo.

- Naahhh... ahhh... Fee... Freeehhh... – jadeaba George, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitadísimo por el toque de las manos de Fred.

Sonriendo tenuemente, el menor bajó su faz hasta que su boca estuvo frente a la hombría del mayor y comenzó a lamer la cabeza con su lengua, enrollándola poco a poco a su alrededor, llenándola de saliva. Una de sus manos sujetaba el tronco, subiendo y bajando con poca fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba los testículos con la punta de los dedos.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que por momentos George creía que gritaría tan fuerte como para que todo el castillo lo escuchara, aunque no podía importarle menos si llegaba a pasar. Las corrientes eléctricas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar débilmente a medida que toda esa energía se reunía en su abdomen.

- Freehhhh... Ffhhh... Ahh... Naaahhh... ¡Ah! -

Las manos de George se aferraron a las sábanas cuando Fred engulló todo su miembro. Su columna se tensó de manera tal que cuando su cadera se levanto, su espalda se encorvó y casi todo su peso quedó sostenido en sus piernas y su cabeza.

- ¡Naahh¡Ahhah¡Mmhhmás! – pidió con la voz ya ronca y los ojos cerrados.

Una de las manos de Fred se deslizó por el muslo del mayor y comenzó a acariciar su trasero, acercándose lentamente hasta la entrada de su gemelo. Al llegar a ella, todo el cuerpo de Fred tembló en antelación... ¿Se atrevería?

- ¡AH! – se quejó George.

- Geor... ge... – intentó hablar, alejando por unos segundos el miembro de su hermano de su boca - ¿Te... te duele...? – jadeó, tragando con dificultad.

El mayor se tapaba el rostro con ambos brazos y su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, como si el aire no le fuera suficiente. Al cabo de unos segundos, negó con un rápido movimiento. El cuerpo de George se tensó al sentir ese dedo moverse en su interior. Se sentía extraño, pero la molestia del principio se iba poco a poco se acostumbró a él.

Fred se tumbó sobre el mayor, dándole suaves besos en el pecho, lamiendo durante un rato sus tetillas hasta que el propio George le dijo que continuara lo que había empezado.

- ¿De verdad que—- pero el otro no lo dejó terminar antes de tomarle el rostro para besarlo:

- Soy mayor... que tú... y te digo... que sigas... – balbuceó George a centímetros de los labios rojos y brillantes de Fred, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El menor sonrió y el otro pelirrojo se sonrojó al meditar lo que había dicho.

Fred continuó besando el cuello de su gemelo, mientras un segundo dígito irrumpía en la entrada de George. Los músculos en todo el cuerpo del mayor se tensaron repentinamente y Fred se quedó completamente quieto, observando casi de inmediato el rostro de George.

- ¿Te... te lastime? – dijo con voz trémula.

George tragó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios tan blancos como su propia piel por la fuerza con que los tenía apretados.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó el menor, sacando sus dedos del interior de su hermano.

Arrodillándose con las piernas a los lados de la cadera del mayor, Fred apoyó casi todo su peso sobre el pecho de George, para así poder levantar su trasero y empalarse con un solo movimiento en el miembro duro y palpitante de su gemelo.

- Nyyaaa... Ahhah... Geor... ge... – suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sin quererlo rasguñaba el pecho del mayor.

- Feeehhhh... Freeeddhhhh... – jadeó el otro pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, sin conseguir ver más que una figura borrosa sobre él – Ahh... Naahhhh... -

El más joven, experto por razones conocidas, comenzó a moverse sobre el otro, experimentando por primera vez lo que realmente significaba hacer el amor.

Sus espaldas se encorvaban con cada nueva penetración y sus rostros se coloreaban cada vez de más carmín, mientras sus cuerpos se cubrían del brillante sudor, perlando sus pieles de porcelana.

Las manos de George no tardaron en tomar el olvidado miembro del menor, para comenzar a masturbarlo hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi igual al que este llevaba.

- Mmhhhh... Ásshhh... Ahh... Geor—ge... Nyyaaa... – jadeaba Fred. Sus ojos cerrados mientras acercaba su pecho más y más al de su hermano.

George logró sentarse como pudo, rodeándole la cintura a Fred con su brazo libre. Sus rostros, casi a la misma altura se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse en medio de los jadeos y gemidos, como si no quisieran acabar nunca.

Las manos de Fred se sujetaron de los hombros del mayor, para conseguir levantarse aún más que antes y dejarse caer con aún más fuerza que nunca, arrancando gemidos de su garganta y la de su gemelo.

George no pudo evitar comenzar a besar el cuello de Fred, que se le sugería tan abiertamente frente a él. Lo tomó de la muñeca y le jaló del brazo para que su pecho se alejara un poco y estirara más aún su cuello.

- Ahhahh... Mmhhhás... Nyyaaa... -

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, la necesidad de más no podía ser totalmente complacida y antes de que George se lo pidiera, Fred se quitó de encima de él, recostándose en la cama, a su lado.

- Ha... celo... amor... – le pidió de una manera tan sexy que ninguna persona en su sano deseo podría llegar a rechazar.

George se colocó como pudo y guió su hombría de nuevo a la entrada húmeda y mojada de su gemelo. Le tomó la cadera y lo volvió a penetrar de una sola y certera estocada.

- Nyyaaaaaa... Aahhh... – gimió Fred, apretando sus rodillas alrededor de la cintura del mayor – Mhhásss... No... pa—res... – urgió cuando el mayor comenzó a arremeter contra él, alcanzando en menos de unos segundos el ritmo que llevaban antes.

George envestía como si quisiera partirlo en dos, pero aún así, Fred no dejaba de gemir por más y de alguna forma, eso prendía más aún al otro pelirrojo.

Pronto las corrientes eléctricas en sus columnas fueron demasiado intensas. Pronto sus cuerpos ya no sentían nada más que el placer en cada una de sus fibras. Nada más que ellos existía.

- Geor—ge... Voy a... a... ¡NYYYAAAAHHH! -

Al llegar al orgasmo, el interior de Fred se contrajo alrededor del miembro de George, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo alcanzara su propia cima, solo unos segundos después:

- ¡FFFHHHREEEEDD! -

Después de esos segundos en que sus cuerpos se tensaron por completo sumergidos en el más exquisito éxtasis, los minutos pasaron muy lento, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sus mentes, totalmente en blanco, comenzaron a regresar muy lentamente, junto con todos los otros sentidos. Comenzaron a oír el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y sus propias respiraciones, normalizándose poco a poco. Sintieron el cuerpo del otro sobre y debajo del suyo, además de un repentino frío a su alrededor. Las imágenes se fueron desborrando perezosamente, hasta volverse claras de nuevo.

- George... – llamó el pequeño en tono cansado – Te amo. -

El mayor sonrió cansado y acercándose más a él, le dio un beso suave en los labios.

- Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... – comenzó a murmurar dando suaves besos en el rostro del menor, que comenzó a reír...

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	9. V de Venganza

La hora de la venganza a llegado! Por fin se debelará el plan de los gemelos... ¿o no?

No todo es lo que parece y si bien parece que los gemelos hicieron una cosa, les aseguro que no es lo más obvio... (Al que adivina que fue lo que pasó en realidad le dedico el próximo capítulo... nyu) Besos de Emiko Mihara...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

9° Capítulo "V, por Venganza"

Las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado por fin. Como siempre, todos los Weasley se habían quedado en el castillo, junto con algunos Slytherins, Hufflepuffs y otros pocos Gryffindors: Harry, Lee, Katie Bell... y Wood.

El capitán de Gryffindor estaba recostado en su cama boca abajo, leyendo un pergamino, mientras golpeaba las páginas de un libro con la punta de su varita. Ya había terminado casi todas sus tareas atrasadas, exceptúenlo esta tediosa investigación para Historia de la Magia y un cuestionario para Pociones.

_- Enumere las causas que desataron la rebelión de Goblins en la Inglaterra del S. XVII. _– leyó en tono monótono - ¡Merlín¡Deben ser unas veinte! – se quejó al leer la primera oración de las quince páginas dedicadas a ese tema.

Se arrodilló en la cama, cerró el libro de un golpe y lo arrojó con fuerza al interior de su baúl, al otro lado de la habitación.

- Mejor empiezo con la tarea de Pociones. – opinó en voz alta, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

Agarró uno de los tantos pergaminos nuevos que tenía sobre al cama, abrió el libro de pociones y... la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Percy? – se sorprendió el capitán de Quidditch al ver al pelirrojo - ¿No estabas en la biblioteca? – preguntó.

- Sí, pero ya no... – sonrió el Prefecto de Gryffindor cerrando la puerta con su varita, echando un conjuro antisonoro.

- ¿Por—porqué echaste un conjuro...? – empezó a preguntar el castaño bajándose de la cama, olvidando su varita sobre ella - ¿Percy...? – lo llamó estando frente a él.

Lo miró a los ojos, pero algo no le gustó... El Prefecto parecía... ¿enojado?

- Dime Oli... – comenzó a hablar Percy - ¿Desde hace cuanto que salimos? -

- En Navidad es... nuestro aniversario... – murmuró el castaño sonrojándose.

- ¿Nuestro aniversario? – repitió Percy sonriendo – Entonces debo darte un obsequio. – aseguró tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

- Nnhh... Percy... Duele... – murmuró Oliver intentando safarse, pero Percy no le respondió ni quitó sus manos - ¡Te dije que me duele! – medio gritó comenzando a forcejear para que lo soltara.

Percy lo acercó de un tirón y le plantó un beso rudo en los labios, aún cuando Oliver intentó evitarlo. Lamió el rostro del capitán de manera lasciva, hasta finalmente comenzara descender por su cuello, dando lamidas brutas y mordidas fuertes.

- Nh... ¡Basta! – gritó Oliver y consiguiendo soltarse, dio varios pasos atrás - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó a Percy mientras se sostenía el cuello adolorido y marcado de dientes.

Percy no le respondió, simplemente volvió a acercarse a él para intentar volver a sujetarlo por los brazos, pero Oliver reaccionó a tiempo y se lo impidió dándole un sonoro cachetazo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Percy? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez casi gritando.

Percy ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos y antes de que Oliver pudiera esquivarlo, lo golpeó en el rostro con el puño, haciéndolo caer al piso.

Antes de que el mareo se le pasara del todo, Oliver sintió como el pelirrojo lo tomaba en brazos y lo tiraba sobre su cama, de la que había mandado volar todos los libros con su varita. Al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas, Oliver reaccionó levemente y tanteó la cama con sus manos buscando su varita.

- ¿Buscas esto? – oyó la voz de Percy y al levantar la mirada, vio que tenía su varita en la mano.

- ¡Dámela! – exigió arrodillándose sobre la cama, mareándose repentinamente.

- Te levantaste muy rápido, Oli... – murmuró Percy en tono divertido, mientras arrojaba la varita del capitán fuera de la vista.

Se acercó a la cama en la que Oliver continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndose la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Por escasos segundos los ojos de Percy perdieron seguridad, pero recuperaron casi de inmediato el brillo sádico que habían tenido desde que entrara a la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado se subió a la cama y se colocó detrás de Oliver. Tomó con rapidez las muñecas del castaño y las atrajo hasta la espalda encorvada, atándolas con una soga aparecida con ayuda de su varita.

- ¿Qué... estás... haciendo? – reclamó Oliver con muy poca fuerza en su voz, aunque con los ojos entreabiertos.

Percy lo empujó de espalda contra el colchón y se sentó sobre él con las piernas a los lados de la cadera del menor. Se medio recostó sobre el pecho, sus manos a los lados de la cabeza castaña, y acercando su rostro al del ahora asustado Oliver, le sonrió.

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó logrando que Oliver temblara levemente.

Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los múltiples pasillos entre los estantes de libros de la biblioteca, un pelirrojo estaba casi totalmente rodeado de más libros de los que podría llegar a leer jamás...

- Maldición... Aún cuando lo busque, estos libros no tienen nada sobre la rebelión de Goblins... - murmuró para sí, cerrando uno de un golpe.

Tomó otro libro de la pila y comenzó a ojearlo distraídamente cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo levantar la mirada unos segundos, para sentir su cuello rodeado por unos brazos y un aliento cálido rozarle la oreja.

- ¿O... Oli? – llamó Percy, creyendo equivocadamente que la persona detrás de él era el capitán de Quidditch.

- Intentá de nuevo. – le murmuró una voz suave al oído, produciéndole un repentino escalofrío.

- ¿Fre... Fred? – se sorprendió el mayor girando su silla para quedar frente al gemelo pelirrojo - ¿Qué... Qué haces? -

- Estoy buscando lo que me prometiste... – ronroneó el menor sentándose sobre las piernas del prefecto, para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y besarlo profundamente.

Percy respondió el beso casi de inmediato, sintiendo la cálida lengua del menor rozar la suya dentro de su boca. Se sentía bien, hasta que un sabor semi amargo comenzó a invadirle la garganta.

«¿Qué!» pensó Percy durante medio segundo, alejando a Fred de un empujón, comenzando a toser.

- ¿Lo sentiste, verdad? – inquirió el pelirrojo más joven con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos. Esa mirada confirmó las sospechas de Percy.

- ¿QUÉ ME DISTE! – gritó intentando ponerse de pie casi cayendo en el intento, sus piernas temblando sin querer responderle.

- Tranquilo... No era veneno. – murmuró Fred arrodillándose frente a él. Quitó varios mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro a su hermano y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué...? – jadeó el mayor respirando alarmado mientras su vista comenzaba a ensombrecerse.

- Dormí tranquilo, hermano... No vas a tener pesadillas... – le murmuró Fred – Por lo menos no hasta que despiertes. – agregó con una sonrisa lúgubre, segundos antes de que Percy perdiera la conciencia.

De nuevo en la habitación de sexto año (que por esta semana ocupaban solamente Oliver y Percy, por ser los únicos leones de sexto curso en el castillo) Oliver ya estaba completamente desvestido contra el cabezal de la cama. Sus muñecas seguían atadas con magia, aunque el Prefecto no se había molestado en enmudecerlo o taparle la boca para que no gritara o molestara.

- ¡Por favor, Percy! – ya rogaba el castaño entre lágrimas, mientras veía al pelirrojo quitarse una a una sus ropas – ¡Percy! -

- ¡CALLATE! – gritó Percy dándose la vuelta repentinamente. Sus ojos destellando de ira - ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA, NO TE HE DADO RAZÓN PARA GRITAR TODAVÍA! -

Oliver contuvo la respiración por escasos segundos al tiempo que varias lágrimas conseguían fluir desde sus ojos a través de su rostro, por sobre su mejilla amoratada por el golpe que Percy le había dado hacía unos minutos.

- ¿To—toda—vía? – repitió en voz ahogada, solo recibiendo una mirada del mayor. Una mirada helada.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama y cuando se subió a ella, casi de inmediato Oliver intentó alejarse de él, recargándose todo lo que podía en la cama, aunque no podía pararse por un hechizo en sus piernas.

- Quédate quieto... No tiene caso que te resistas más... – siseó el mayor tomándolo del cuello para acostarlo en el centro de la cama.

- Nnhhh... Nhoo... Noohh... – logró articular Oliver a pesar de la presión sobre su garganta – Sol... ta—me... Por fa—vor... -

Al ver que continuaba intentando hablar y viendo cuanto le molestaba, Percy tomó su varita de la mesa de luz e hizo aparecer una venda color rojo en su mano, para comenzar a colocarla alrededor de la cabeza de Oliver, que no se la dejaba colocar sin pelear, claro.

- ¡No¡No¡Basta Per—Mhmhh! -

El Prefecto comenzó entonces a lamer el cuerpo del menor que se movía tanto como podía para intentar evitar el contacto, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y mordía la venda en su boca.

- Nnhh... Nhnhh... ¡Nh! – todo su cuerpo se contrajo con el primero de los mordiscos en su pecho. Consiguió ver apenas como un delgado hilo de sangre recorría su pecho para ser lamido casi de inmediato por la lengua de Percy, que continuó haciendo lo mismo en otras partes del cuerpo de Oliver, consiguiendo muchas quejas ahogadas por la venda.

- Sabes bien, Oli... – jadeó el pelirrojo comenzando a masturbarse, frente al rostro del menor, que cerro los ojos casi de inmediato.

«Oh, claro que no» pensó el pelirrojo.

El castaño sintió que quitaban la venda de sus labios y por escasos segundos creyó que el pelirrojo había entrado por fin en razón... Grave error. Percy lo tomo del cabello con fuerza, jalándolo hasta conseguir que el castaño abriera apenas los ojos húmedos con lágrimas:

- ¡Nhh¡Duele¡Basta, por fav—mmhh! – y antes de siquiera imaginarlo, el miembro del pelirrojo estaba en su boca, apenas y dejándolo respirar.

- Cuidado. – le advirtió el pelirrojo jalándolo más del pelo, mientras comenzaba a meter y sacar su miembro de esa húmeda cavidad.

Plateadas y copiosas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro del menor con cada nueva lamida y solo podía ver la expresión de sádica satisfacción en el rostro del mayor, mientras gemía cosas que jamás esperó escuchar de sus labios.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos Percy sacó su miembro de la boca del menor y se masturbó unas pocas veces más frente a su rostro hasta venirse sobre él.

- Lo hiciste... bastante bien... Oli... – río el pelirrojo viendo las lágrimas escapar de los ojos café.

Casi de inmediato lo giró hasta dejarlo boca abajo y tomándolo por la cadera, le levantó el trasero hasta la altura debida. Oliver no dijo nada, solo enterró el rostro entre las sábanas, avergonzado y asustado, dejando que varios gimoteos sacudieran su espalda, en la que sus muñecas estaban rojas por la fuerza con la que había intentado desatarse.

Percy introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad virgen del capitán, logrando casi de inmediato que la sangre fluyera de entre sus nalgas hasta manchar las sábanas. No lo hizo más de un par de veces antes de reemplazarlos con su miembro, despierto de nuevo por los gimoteos de dolor del castaño.

- ¡Nnhh...¡Nnhh...¡Nnhh...! – era la única queja que Oliver emitía, mientras mordía las sábanas con fuerza.

El colchón seguía manchándose con más y más sangre a medida que Percy lo penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más y más fuerte, más y más profundo, destrozándolo todo en su interior...

Con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Oliver escuchaba en su mente, una y otra vez, como un mantra infinito:

«... también te amo, Oli... Y recuerda que jamás te lastimaría... Jamás...»

Con cada estocada:

«... Oli... Y recuerda que jamás te lastimaría... Jamás...»

Con cada gemido:

«... jamás te lastimaría... Jamás...»

Con cada gota de sangre:

«... Jamás...»

No lo soportó más.

- ¡ARGHH¡BASTA¡POR FAVOR! – comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, entre lágrimas - ¡POR FAVOR¡POR FAVOR¡BASTA¡BASTA YA¡POR FAVOR! -

No había finalizado su primer grito antes de recibir un golpe en su espalda, pero aún así continuó gritando. Más y más gritaba, más golpes y dolor lo invadía.

Sentía la sangre caliente recorrer su piel; el miembro del pelirrojo desgarrarlo por dentro; las uñas lacerando su espalda; los dientes marcando sus hombros; los jadeos resonar en su oído; el odio quemando su pecho... Solo unos minutos después, Oliver estaba sangrando no solo desde su entrada, sino también de varios cortes en su espalda y en su rostro y brazos.

Se había quedado en silencio, con sus ojos vacíos derramando lágrimas...

Completamente ausente.

Demasiado dolor.

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	10. Torturado y Torturador

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

10° Capítulo "Torturado y torturador"

_"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers." (El hombre sano no tortura a otros. Generalmente, es el torturado quien se convierte en torturador.)_

_Carl Jung._

Dos gemas almendras brillaban espectrales en el centro del cuarto. Su poseedor se mantenía arrodillado, expectante, sin dejar de vigilar al otro joven dormido a los pies de su cama.

«Ya está por llegar... No puede tardar más... Ya casi pasó la hora... Tiene que llegar» pensaba una y otra vez dirigiendo miradas casi desesperadas hacia la puerta cerrada.

Cansado del letargo que comenzaba a sumir su cuerpo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Estaba aún bajo los efectos de la pócima que le había dado en la biblioteca, aunque comenzaba a mover débilmente la punta de los dedos por lo que supuso que el efecto comenzaba a desaparecer muy lentamente.

«Será mejor... que no tardes mucho más» pidió cerrando los ojos unos segundos, concentrándose con demasía para que su gemelo lo escuchara.

Fue en ese momento exacto, en medio de la oscuridad, que un ruido llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos almendra se abrieron solo para ver el reflejo y la sombra desaparecer de la pared cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, devolviendo las penumbras a la habitación.

Oyó débiles pasos a sus espaldas y repentinamente, una luz segura se encendió. Y otra, y otra más... Ahora la habitación era apenas iluminada por cinco pequeñas velas en un candelabro de hierro plateado. Las llamas oscilaban libremente recortando el entorno de la figura delante de ellas, dándole un brillo fantástico y casi fantasmal.

El joven se giró lentamente hacia él, y los haces de luz dorada de las velas colorearon su tez pálida, mientras sus ojos, gemas caramelo únicas, brillaban con un rictus que se acercaba peligrosamente a lo diabólico...

En otras circunstancias, le habría preocupado ver ese brillo en los ojos de su amado gemelo, pero ahora él sabía perfectamente la razón, la causa de ese brillo... Y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

- ¿Salió todo como lo planeamos? – le preguntó George al recién llegado.

- A pedir de boca... – respondió Fred simplemente, acentuando la sonrisa.

- Entonces... – se acercó el mayor para acariciar la faz clara, logrando que Fred cerrara los ojos durante varios segundos - ¿Te parece bien si terminamos con esto ya? – invitó tomando delicadamente una de las manos de su amado con la suya libre.

- Por supuesto. – respondió el de mirada caramelo, aceptando la invitación estrechando el agarre de la tersa mano de George.

Caminaron así, tomados de la mano, hasta estar junto al cuerpo de Percy y Fred se arrodillo a un lado, mientras George regresaba hasta la mesa por el candelabro y otra cosa más... El mayor se arrodilló al otro lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo inconsciente y depositó el candelabro a un lado de sí, mientras colocaba el otro objeto junto a la cabeza de Percy, con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Listo Fred? – inquirió el mayor con cierto tono juguetón.

- Listo George. – confirmó el menor sin evitar una sonrisa.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas, pero por el momento fue George el único que la utilizó: cerró los ojos con fuerza y adoptó una expresión de extrema concentración, mientras lentamente dirigía la punta de su varita hasta la sien izquierda del bastardo, hasta por fin tocarla.

«Biblioteca... Fred... Biblioteca... Fred... Biblioteca... Fred... Biblioteca... Fred» repetía en su mente, esforzándose casi hasta el dolor.

Muy lentamente, el mayor de los gemelos comenzó a separar la varita de la sien del pelirrojo más grande. George no reprimió una sonrisa al ver, con un ojo entreabierto, el delgado hilo de plata que se separaba junto a ella y continuó alejándola hasta que la hebra plateada se desprendió completamente. Solo unos segundos después y con su mano libre, acercó el otro objeto que había traído desde la mesa, junto al candelabro: una vasija ovalada de piedra escarlata... Un pensadero. Como si se tratara de un trozo de niebla, el delicado hilo de plata cayó suavemente hasta el interior del pensadero, y de allí surgieron ruidos confusos y reflejos de luz, hasta que el recuerdo por fin se aclaró:

- _¡¿QUÉ ME DISTE?!_ – gritó la voz de Percy repentinamente desde el pensadero, para que casi de inmediato la voz de Fred respondiera suave:

- _Tranquilo... No era veneno._ –

«Era ese...» suspiró aliviado George, introduciendo lentamente la punta de su varita en el pensadero y comenzando a revolver, hasta que el recuerdo regresó a su forma de hilo plateado, enredándose poco a poco a lo largo de la varita. George la levantó con cuidado hasta la altura de su rostro y cuidando que no cayera, lo acercó hasta su sien, hasta apoyar la punta de la varita. El hilo de plata reptó a lo largo de su varita, hasta desaparecer completamente al entrar en la memoria del pelirrojo.

- ¿Fun—funcionó? – preguntó lentamente el menor de los gemelos, esperando a que su hermano abriera los ojos.

- Sí... Ya lo había probado antes, Fred... - respondió con un bostezo, refregándose un ojo, cansado.

Después de que Percy se desmayó, George (transformado en Fred gracias a la _Poción Multijugos_) le había dado de beber de la misma poción, dándole su propia apariencia (la de George) por una hora. Lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó con cuidado de la biblioteca, diciéndole a la Señora Pince que su hermano mayor se había sentido muy cansado últimamente y que lo llevaría a que descansara a su habitación. La mujer no dijo ni pareció sospechar nada.

Una vez en la habitación lo había acostado y utilizando el pensadero, quitó el recuerdo que Percy tenía de haberse encontrado con Fred en las mazmorras... Ahora descansaba seguro en la mente de George.

- Ahora... es tu turno. – agregó el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de despabilarse. Tomó el pensadero con ambas manos y lo acercó hasta que el rostro de Fred se reflejó en la superficie cristalina.

La varita de Fred se elevó hasta su sien y cerrando los ojos la alejó de sí, desprendiendo otro hilo de plata, mucho más largo que el que George quitara de Percy. Cuando su brazo estaba casi totalmente estirado, la hebra se desprendió por fin, cayendo con delicadeza hasta el pensadero, en la que se arremolinó casi inmediatamente.

- _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Percy? _– sonó la voz de Oliver desde el pensadero, segundos antes de que la imagen terminara de aclararse y mostrara a Percy golpeando al capitán de Quidditch en el rostro, arrojándolo al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

- Lo golpeaste muy duro... – opinó el mayor de los gemelos, levantando la mirada hasta el rostro de Fred.

- Necesitaba hacerlo. – se justificó el menor, desviando la mirada del recuerdo. No tenía intenciones de verlo de nuevo.

Solo unos minutos después, un nuevo grito resonó en la habitación, solo que esta vez fue la voz de Percy la que lo dio, desde el fondo del pensadero:

- _¡CALLATE!_ – el reflejo de Percy se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al de Oliver - _¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA, NO TE HE DADO RAZÓN PARA GRITAR TODAVÍA!_ -

Todo indicaba que George tenía intenciones de mirar todo lo que había pasado, y realmente, Fred no lo quería.

- George... – lo llamó en un hilo de voz y el gemelo levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su amor - ¿Podemos terminar ya con esto? – agregó en tono incómodo.

George suspiró y asintió en respuesta, mientras comenzaba a revolver la superficie del pensadero con la punta de su varita, disipando los sonidos y las imágenes, hasta que el recuerdo volvió a ser un largo y delgado hilo plateado, enredado en su varita. Lo levantó con cuidado, corriendo el pensadero para que no estorbara más de la cuenta y acercó la varita hasta iluminar con el resplandor del recuerdo el rostro de Percy que continuaba desmayado.

- ¿Estás seguro que... va a funcionar... verdad? – lo paró repentinamente Fred, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca, casi dejando caer el hilo de plata.

- Lo hice conmigo, amor. – lo calmó el mayor.

Muy lentamente y sin quitar su mirada de la de George, el menor lo soltó, dejándolo continuar con lo que había empezado.

La varita continuó entonces su camino, hasta llegar junto a la sien de Percy. El mayor de los gemelos tragó con dificultad, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y apoyó lentamente la punta de su varita en la piel pálida del prefecto.

Temiendo lo peor, George espió entreabriendo los ojos y no pudo evitar suspira al ver como el recuerdo se desenredaba lentamente, arrastrándose por su varita, hasta ir desapareciendo de la vista, dentro de la mente de Percy.

Suspiró una vez más y guardó su varita antes de mirar a Fred.

- Esta hecho... – sentenció y el pelirrojo más joven solo asintió.

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	11. Tinieblas sobre Hogwarts

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.

* * *

_**

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

11° Capítulo "Tinieblas sobre Hogwarts"

La noche ya rodeaba a todo el castillo y algunos de los Gryffindor que pasaban las fiestas allí, regresaron del Gran Comedor a la torre de los leones.

- ¿No crees que es extraño que Wood no haya ido a comer? – le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras subían las escaleras hasta la parte de la torre en donde estaban los dormitorios de los varones.

- No... Debe de haberse quedado estudiando o algo... – opinó el chico de anteojos llegando al primer rellano – Tu hermano Percy tampoco cenó. – agregó.

- Sí... Pero él siempre hace eso... Es la primera vez que veo que Wood no baja a cenar. – volvió a insistir el pelirrojo.

Cruzaron el rellano y justo cuando puso su mano en el barandal, Harry se detuvo. Se giró y vio hacia una de las dos puertas del rellano.

- Ron... ¿De qué curso es ese cuarto? – le preguntó a su amigo, que paró en medio de la escalera para ver y responderle:

- Sexto. ¿Porqué? – preguntó el pelirrojo, pero antes de decir nada Harry avanzó hasta la puerta con grandes zancadas, mientras un sentimiento extraño crecía en su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces y movido por esa misma sensación, pateó la puerta y entró.

Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron y no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que quedarse congelado en el sitio en el que estaba:

«Wood»

El castaño estaba atado cabeza abajo a una de las columnas de madera de su cama. No traía ninguna ropa y la sangre corría por casi todo su cuerpo, como delgados hilos color carmín. Sus brazos colgaban flácidos y sin vida y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Toda su piel estaba pálida como la cera, no, más aún. Tenía un tono casi grisáceo.

- ¿Harry qué—WOOD? – gritó Ron al entrar al cuarto, para luego taparse la boca con las manos.

Afortunadamente el grito del pelirrojo devolvió a Harry a la realidad y casi de inmediato reaccionó. Avanzó deprisa hasta él e hizo un intento de bajarlo, sin conseguirlo.

- Está atado con magia. ¡Ron! – le gritó al pelirrojo para sacarlo de su trance - ¡Ayúdame! – le pidió y el pelirrojo avanzó hasta la cama.

Harry sacó su varita y pronunció un rompeconjuro que Hermione le había enseñado:

- _¡__Finitem Incantatem_– gritó y casi de inmediato el cuerpo inerte de Oliver cayó sobre Ron.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, lo giraron boca arriba sobre el piso y Harry le tomó el pulso.

- ¿Está...? – murmuró Ron en un hilo de voz, no pudiendo terminar la oración por el miedo que tenía a que la respuesta fuera sí.

- No... Parece que solo está inconsciente, pero su pulso es muy débil. Tenemos que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey. – urgió Harry – Tómalo de los pies, yo lo agarro de los hombros. – le indicó a Ron mientras sacaba una sábana de la cama y cubría la desnudez de Oliver.

Lo levantaron lo mejor que pudieron y lo sacaron de la habitación con mucho cuidado. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común vacía y se metieron a través del hueco del retrato, gritando la contraseña.

Salieron corriendo al pasillo y no lograron recorrer siquiera el séptimo piso antes de encontrarse con alguien:

- ¡Oigan ustedes! – les gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se medio giró para ver a un prefecto de Hufflepuff acercándose a ellos con grandes zancadas. Al llegar casi junto a Harry comenzó a decir:

- ¿Qué hacen dos Gryffindors fuera de su torre tan tar—de? – y el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises enmudeció al ver a quién llevaban en brazos - ¿Oliver? -

- Tienes que ayudarnos a llevarlo a la enfermería. ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre! – urgió Harry sin pensar.

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo y antes de que terminara siquiera, el Prefecto de Hufflepuff había tomado el cuerpo de Wood en brazos fácilmente para comenzar a correr, seguido muy detrás por Harry y Ron. Bajó las escaleras casi de a tres escalones y derrapó con maestría en la esquina de un pasillo con el piso congelado, mientras los Gryffindor detrás de él cayeron de bruces al resbalar con el hielo. Finalmente, llegaron al pasillo de la enfermería y al estar frente a la puerta doble, la abrió de una patada, para entrar corriendo y gritando:

- ¡MADAME POMFREY! -

- ¡Por Merlín! – respondió la mujer alarmada, saliendo de su oficina - ¿Qué ocurre Diggory? – preguntó al ver al chico de ojos grises entrar corriendo.

Cuando Cedric llegó junto a la sanadora, está le indicó que dejara a Wood sobre una de las camas más cercanas, mientras ella iba a buscar una serie de pócimas y ungüentos para las cortadas, además de su varita.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – preguntó al salir por segunda vez de su oficina y encarar al Prefecto de Hufflepuff.

- No—no sé... – tartamudeó Cedric sin quitar su vista del cuerpo inerte de Oliver – ¿Se—se va a—a... recuperar...? – preguntó mirando a la sanadora por primera vez.

- No lo sabré hasta revisarlo... Así que sí me disculpas... – y Madame Pomfrey medio empujó a Cedric varios pasos atrás lejos de la cama y cerró la cortina alrededor.

El Prefecto de Hufflepuff se quedó con la mirada preocupada clavada en las sombras que traspasaban la cortina, cuando un rumor de pasos presurosos a sus espaldas lo obligó a girarse: Harry y Ron entraron corriendo a la enfermería, respirando agitados. Ron tenía un magullón en el ojo y a Harry le sangraba la nariz.

- ¿Có—cómo...? – comenzó Ron al llegar frente a Cedric.

- ¿Cómo está... Wo—wood? – terminó Harry respirando agitadamente y con la voz temblorosa, mientras se tomaba el pecho con una mano.

- Madame Pomfrey lo está revisando. – respondió el chico de ojos grises, mirando como los menores daban un suspiro de alivio - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -

Harry y Ron se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, antes de dejarse caer sentados en una cama, cerca de Diggory. Después de recuperar la respiración, Ron habló.

- No lo sabemos. Cuando lo encontramos en su habitación... -

- Ya estaba así. – terminó Harry la oración del pelirrojo.

La forma con que Cedric los miraba le dijo muchas cosas a Harry, pero la principal era: "No les creo".

- Bien. – dijo el Prefecto en tono seco, mirando por sobre su hombro la cortina cerrada durante unos segundos - ¿Cómo lo encontraron? Que yo sepa, la habitación de sexto año... -

- La habitación de sexto año queda de pasada a la nuestra. – explicó Ron – Estábamos subiendo a nuestra habitación cuando Harry... – y se enmudeció poco a poco mirando a su amigo de reojo.

- Escuche un ruido extraño y no pensé, solo tiré la puerta abajo. – interrumpió Harry, inventando lo del ruido. Sabía que ese chico no creería algo como "un mal presentimiento"

Cedric abrió la boca para refutar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo acalló. El Director Dumbledore entró con paso rápido pero elegante, seguido muy de cerca por el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora McGonagall, ambos con expresiones nerviosas.

- ¡Sr. Diggory! – chilló la voz aguda del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, Jefe de la casa Hufflepuff - ¿Qué fue lo que...? -

- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter – llamó McGonagall al llegar junto a los dos leones - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -

Los tres alumnos intentaron explicar sus razones, pero hablando todos juntos, nadie podía comprender más de dos palabras seguidas, hasta que finalmente fue Dumbledore el que los interrumpió:

- Silencio... Silencio todos, por favor... – pidió haciendo ademanes con sus manos hasta que todos se callaron: - Bien... Ahora quiero que, hablando con calma por favor, - advirtió – me expliquen que fue lo que ocurrió. -

Cedric, Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos unos a otros, hasta que con un asentimiento muy leve, el ojigris les dio permiso a Harry y a Ron para que hablaran primero.

- No—nosotros estábamos regresando de la cena. – comenzó Ron lentamente, clavando la mirada en sus interesantes manos, que no dejaban de jugar con sus dedos una y otra vez – Fuimos a la to—torre Gryffindor y... Estábamos subiendo a acostarnos... -

- Entonces Ron me preguntó si no era extraño que Wood no hubiera bajado a cenar... – interrumpió Harry repentinamente al recordar lo que habían discutido – Le dije que tal vez se había quedado estudiando o algo así, aunque no es costumbre de Wood perderse una cena por sus deberes atrasados... – aclaró en tono bajo, para luego seguir – Pasamos por el piso de sexto y séptimo y antes de continuar subiendo las escaleras, oí un ruido desde una de las habitaciones... No lo pense, solo... -

- Tiró la puerta abajo. – aportó Ron levantando la vista de sus manos hasta el rostro de McGonagall.

- ¿Y usted Sr. Weasley? – preguntó la bruja vestida de esmeralda.

- Yo estaba en la escalera todavía, Profesora... Cuando vi a Harry quedarse parado en el umbral de la puerta lo fui a buscar y entonces... lo vi. – terminó abruptamente volviendo a bajar la vista.

- ¿Sr. Potter? – llamó McGonagall a Harry, para que continuara, ya que parecía que Ron estaba demasiado shockeado para hablar. Harry suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

- Wood esta—taba... – tragó – Wood estaba atado con magia a uno de los barandales de su cama. – dijo deprisa – Estaba de cabeza y desnudo... Sangraba mucho y tenía los ojos cerrados... – explicó pasándose una mano por la boca al sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre de su nariz en los labios – Yo... me congelé. – suspiró – Ron entró y gritó al ver a Wood, entonces reaccioné... Quité el hechizo y Wood cayó sobre Ron... Le tomé el pulso y era... débil... Yo... Lo tapamos con una sábana y lo sacamos como pudimos de allí para traerlo a la enfermería... -

- Ahí fue cuando los encontré yo. – interrumpió Cedric. Harry levantó la mirada aliviado. No quería seguir hablando más – Estaban en el pasillo del séptimo piso. – aclaró.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo entonces, Sr. Diggory? – preguntó el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

- Cuando vi que cargaban a un alumno herido solo pude reaccionar de una forma: lo tomé en brazos y lo traje corriendo a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey lo tratara. - explicó el chico de ojos grises – Ellos me siguieron y llegaron a los pocos minutos. -

- Sr. Potter... ¿Cómo lastimó...? – inquirió McGonagall tomando al morocho de la barbilla.

- Resbalé con el hielo del pasillo del segundo piso... – explicó Harry cerrando los ojos mientras la bruja le tocaba la nariz con la punta de su varita y así parar el sangrado.

- Bueno... Debo pedirles a los Jefes de las casas que acompañen a sus alumnos hasta sus salas comunes. – pidió Dumbledore en tono tranquilo, aunque sus ojos se desviaron a la cortina que ocultaba a Wood y Madame Pomfrey – Luego los mandaré llamar. – y se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la cama de Wood.

- ¡Pe—pero Profesor! – intervino Cedric levantando la voz sin quererlo.

Dumbledore se giró suavemente para verlo a los ojos durante varios segundos. Cedric no lo supo, pero esa mirada fue suficiente para que el anciano Director de Hogwarts entendiera la razón de su exagerada preocupación por el otro capitán de Quidditch. Albus regresó hasta estar frente al ojigris y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven, para luego decirle:

- No hay razón para que se quede aquí, joven Diggory. – dijo en tono tranquilo – No hay nada más que pueda hacer por el Sr. Wood ahora... Sin embargo, - agregó al ver como el chico bajaba la mirada – Tal vez mañana sí sea necesitado... -

Cedric se quedó mudo unos cuantos minutos, intentado descubrir que quería decir Dumbledore con esas palabras, hasta que finalmente asintió:

- Bien Profesor... Como usted diga. – concedió y luego se retiró con los Profesores y los leones fuera de la enfermería.

Dumbledore suspiró, cansado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, mientras caminaba hasta la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Wood y la cruzaba en silencio.

Madame Pomfrey ya había aplicado los ungüentos en casi todas las cortadas del cuerpo de Wood y le había colocado varias almohadas debajo de las piernas y los brazos, para que estuviera en una posición más cómoda.

- ¿Poppy? – llamó en un susurró Dumbledore y la sanadora giró su rostro hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los del Director.

- Albus... – suspiró la mujer poniéndose completamente de pie, con su varita en una mano y una botella de poción en la otra.

- ¿Qué tan grave está? – preguntó el anciano y por leves segundos Madame Pomfrey pareció dudar en responder.

- Las heridas de su cuerpo puedo curarlas, Albus, pero... – dudó la mujer – Pero... las heridas internas... son otra cosa... -

- ¿Heridas internas...? – repitió el Director sin lograr comprender o querer comprender.

- Sí, Albus... Wood... Fue violado. -

En menos de veinte minutos, no solo los Jefes de las casas, sino todos los Profesores de Hogwarts fueron llamados a una reunión de emergencia en el despacho de Dumbledore. El reloj de la torre daba quince minutos después de la medianoche.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Albus? – preguntó Aurora Sinistra, la Profesora de Astronomía.

- Sí. ¿Cual es la razón de está reunión tan repentina? – agregó Gilderoy Lockhart, batiendo su cabello rubio al aire como solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso, mientras acomodaba su bata de seda lila.

La mayoría de los Profesores traían sus atuendos de dormir, con simples batas encima, ya que casi todos se habían ya preparado para descansar.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos los Profesores hicieron silencio. Apoyó sus huesudas manos en el escritorio y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Luego habló:

- Los he mandado llamar porque uno de los alumnos ha sido atacado. -

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – fue Severus el único que se atrevió a preguntar, dando un paso adelante, consiguiendo que su bata negra y gris ondeara débilmente.

Albus volvió a suspirar, quitándose los anteojos de medialuna para masajear sus ojos cansados.

- Oliver Wood, alumno de sexto año de la casa Gryffindor... fue violado. – y algunas Profesoras se llevaron las manos a la boca por la impresión.

- ¿Có—cómo? – tartamudeó la Profesora Sprout dando un paso al frente.

- Lo encontraron dos Gryffindors de segundo año... – explicó Dumbledore sin dar nombres – Estaba en su habitación... Atado al barandal de su cama... Desnudo y lastimado de manera perversa... – describió, logrando escalofríos de varios maestros y quijadas abajo de algunos otros.

- ¿No ha dicho...? – intentó preguntar McGonagall, pero Albus negó de inmediato.

- No, Minerva... Está inconsciente... – dijo en tono lastimero – Con ayuda de Poppy se le ha administrado Poción para Dormir sin Sueños... – agregó al ver la mirada preocupada de la bruja vestida de esmeralda.

- Entonces... ¿Debemos esperar a que despierte, verdad? – preguntó Hagrid con su atronadora voz.

- No necesariamente. – intervino Severus. Varios Profesores se giraron para verlo y solo uno se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué propones, Severus? – dijo en voz calmada Gylderoy.

- El chico de seguro estará shockeado cuando despierte. No querrá o no podrá hablar. – explicó – La única opción que nos queda para saber quién lo atacó, es ver en sus recuerdos. -

- Tal vez... – suspiró Albus sentándose lentamente en su sillón – Tal vez, tengas razón... -

_Continuara...

* * *

_

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


	12. Atrapado en su Propio Ser

_He estado casi un año sin publicar o actualizar y me disculpo con todos aquellos que hayan sufrido por eso. Pasé por una leve depresión luego de que mi hermano Momoshiro se mudó dejandome "sola" y luego terminé regresando a vivir con mi madre y mis hermanos... Tuve algunas crisis personales luego de eso, pero ahora ya me siento segura de nuevo y comenzaré a escribir nuevamente, en mis ratos libres de trabajo._

_De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que pasaron un mal rato por mi ausencia._

**_Mihara Emiko_**

* * *

**_Este fanfiction es del tipo YaoiSlash, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

**_Si disfrutas del Yaoi/Slash tanto como yo solo me queda advertirte que si eres fanatico de Percy Weasley este fic no es para ti._**

**_Ahora, si aún quieres leer, estás en libertad de hacerlo.  
_**

* * *

Dos cuerpos, un alma

by Emiko Mihara

12° Capítulo "Atrapado en su propio ser"

Los Profesores de Hogwarts no dejaron pasar ni una hora después de la reunión con Dumbledore antes de asegurar todas las habitaciones en las torres y en las mazmorras. Se dividieron en grupos de tres por casa y revisaron que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el castillo estuvieran seguros en sus camas.

McGonagall dejó a Hagrid y a Sinistra montando guardia en la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió al corredor de las habitaciones de los profesores, para asegurarse de que los gemelos Weasley estuvieran en su habitación.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Minerva golpeó dos veces contra la madera, sin recibir respuesta alguna en algunos minutos. Se aclaró la garganta y lo volvió a hacer varias veces hasta que una voz adormilada y un poco ronca le respondió:

- Qu—ien es? -

- Es la profesora McGonagall. – respondió Minerva un poco más tranquila al oir la voz de uno de sus alumnos.

- La... la contraseña... – pidió la voz al otro lado y la profesora bufó.

- Viktor Krum. - respondió un tanto enfadada y el ruido de la cerradura destrabándose fue su respuesta.

- Profesora McGonagall... – la medio saludo George Weasley con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelo despeinado y el pijama arrugado – Son las... casi las dos de la mañana. Ocurrió algo? – inquirió el mayor de los gemelos en tono un poco más serio y preocupado.

- Solo venía a asegurarme que estén bien... A pasado algo extraño durante la noche? Oyeron ruidos o algo? – inquirió la bruja mirando hacia adentro, viendo al otro gemelo recostado en su cama, aún dormido.

- Ruidos? – repitió George – No... No hemos escuchado nada... Profesora, paso algo? – volvió a insistir y McGonagall lo miró de manera preocupada.

- Hubo... Hubo un ataque. – habló despacio y la mirada del chico Weasley le dio a entender que no la comprendía – Alguien atacó a uno de los alumnos de sexto año. -

- Que?! Cómo...?! A quién...? – salieron las palabras agolpadas de la garganta de George.

- Wood. – fue lo único que Minerva le dijo y antes de irse dirigió una mirada al dormido Fred.

**»»»«««**

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse cada vez menos borrosas, recuperando sus formas y colores. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo... y el dolor que lo recorría.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza y apretó los dientes en un vano intento de soportar ese dolor... pero era demasiado:

- ARGHH! – gritó con fuerza sujetándose el brazo con la otra mano, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba levemente en la cama, alertando de inmediato a Madame Pomfrey.

- Por Merlín! – exclamó la mujer - Wood, despertaste! – agregó sorprendida acercándose a la cama, rodeada por las cortinas cerradas.

- Nhh... Ahh! – volvió a gritar el castaño, derramando algunas lágrimas al sentir las manos de Madame Pomfrey sobre su pecho, empujándolo contra la cama para intentar tranquilizarlo – Nh... No... Noo... NO! – gritó empujando a la mujer con más fuerza de la que debería tener en su estado.

- Wood... Trata de tranquilizarte... – le pidió la sanadora con calma mientras se volvía a acercar a la cama, en la que Wood pataleaba y se movía con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

- No... NO! No me toques! NO! – comenzó a gritar de nuevo Wood, cada vez moviéndose con más fuerza.

- Por favor... Quédate quieto, Wood... – intentó de nuevo Madame Pomfrey, pero el león no la escuchó.

- Suéltame... Aléjate de mí! No! No! NOOOO! – gritó fuerte mientras volvía a empujar a la mujer, con suficiente fuerza como para tirarla al piso y caer él de la cama – NHH! -

En el momento en que Pomfrey se levantó, Wood ya había comenzado a arrastrarse por el piso, como un intento desesperado por huir de allí.

- Wood! Detente! – gritó la mujer, pero el joven hizo caso omiso de ella.

Ya había pasado la cama junto a la de él, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico alto de túnica negra y ojos grises.

- Qué está pasando Ma—d? – intentó preguntar el recién llegado, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

- Ah! Diggory! Detenlo! – gritó Madame Pomfrey.

Oliver, desde el piso, alzó la vista y no vio el rostro amable y preocupado de Cedric, si no la sonrisa perversa de un bastardo. Cuando el prefecto de Hufflepuff se agachó para intentar levantarlo del piso, Oliver retrocedió unos centímetros.

- NOOO! ALEJATE DE MI! NO ME TOQUES! – le gritó cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, logrando que Cedric se detuviera en seco.

«Que fue lo que te hicieron...?» fue el único pensamiento que se apoderó de la mente del menor, mientras una expresión angustiada se extendía por su rostro, ensombreciéndolo. Esperando solo unos minutos, Cedric tomó en brazos al débil y tembloroso Wood, que comenzó a forcejear con él para que lo soltara.

- Suéltame! No me toques! Déjame! – gritaba entre lágrimas, golpeando el pecho del prefecto y arañándole el cuello y el rostro. Cedric no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera se quejó.

Llegó con paso firme a la última cama, en donde Madame Pomfrey esperaba con una botella de _Poción para Dormir sin Sueños_. El Hufflepuff acostó al león con dificultad y lo sostuvo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo, para que la sanadora lograra darle a beber la pócima. Pero era demasiado movimiento.

- No puedo dársela! La escupe! – medio grito la sanadora un tanto histérica. Cedric la miró.

- Démela a mí. – le pidió en tono seguro.

- Qué? -

- Démela a mí! – repitió gritando el prefecto y sin pensarlo demasiado, la sanadora le hizo caso.

- Dos tragos es suficiente dosis para doce horas. – le dijo Pomfrey antes de apoyar la boca de la botella en los labios de Cedric, quien bebió dos tragos.

Con la poción en la boca, Cedric tomó ambas manos de Oliver con una suya y lo sujetó del mentón para que dejara de mover la cabeza.

- SUÉLTAME! NO ME TOQUES! BAS—T! – y ante la sorpresa de Madame Pomfrey, Cedric había aprovechado la boca de Oliver abierta en gritos, para darle la pócima boca a boca.

Aún cuando un delgado hilo de pócima se escapó por la comisura de los labios de Wood, el resto paso por su garganta. Así, cuando Cedric se alejó de él, el capitán de Quidditch ya estaba inconsciente.

- Ha... ha... ha... – sonaba la respiración agitada del mayor de los capitanes, mientras los ojos grises de Cedric se clavaban en el rostro ahora apacible.

- Gracias a Merlín... – suspiró Madame Pomfrey pasándose la mano por la frente – Por un momento pensé que no podríamos calmarlo... -

- Entonces... ahora va a dormir hasta... -

- Hasta la noche, si... – aseguró la mujer mirando el gran reloj de la torre por la ventana: las siete y veinticinco de la mañana.

Cedric lo pensó por varios minutos, pero luego de decidirse esperó a que la sanadora regresara de su oficina y le preguntó:

- Madame Pomfrey... – la llamó – Por... Porque Oliver... Porque Wood reaccionó así? – salieron las palabras de su boca – Que fue... Que fue lo que le pasó...? -

Madame Pomfrey pareció dudar en hablar, como si la verdad fuera demasiado dura para que el joven de quince años pudiera soportarla. Desvió la mirada y balbuceó en tono bajo, hasta que finalmente Cedric volvió a preguntar:

- Por favor... que fue lo que le hicieron...? – casi rogó el chico de ojos grises.

Al ver que la preocupación de Cedric era real, Madame Pomfrey suspiró:

- Bien Diggory... te lo diré. -

**»»»«««**

Pese a los pocos alumnos que habia por las vacaciones de navidad, cualquiera pensaría que la escuela sería un caos al día siguiente... Que todos estarían preocupados por el ataque a Wood, que se mirarían unos a otros con desconfianza; pero nada de eso pasaba por el simple echo que ninguno fue informado del ataque... Además de los profesores, los únicos alumnos que lo sabían eran Harry y Ron (por haber encontrado a Wood), los gemelos Weasley y Cedric Diggory, que desde el mismo momento en que oyó la verdad de los labios de Madame Pomfrey, no se había despegado de al lado de Oliver.

- Sr. Diggory, debería dormir un poco... al menos unas horas. – le aconsejó la enfermera de la escuela mirándolo con preocupación.

- No puedo... no quiero dejarlo solo. – fue la simple respuesta del capitán, sin despegar su mirada gris del rostro dormido de Wood.

Oliver no había despertado desde la última dosis de pócima y si bien eso tenía sin cuidado a Madame Pomfrey, solo conseguía tener a Cedric más nervioso y preocupado... porque aún no podía sacar las palabras de la enfermera de su cabeza:

« Lo violaron... se atrevieron a tocarlo de esa manera... porque? Porque?? Quién podría haberlo hecho...?! »

No solo se sentía shockeado, sino también... enfadado? Iracundo sería lo más preciso... En esos momentos pensaba que le encantaría saber quién fue la bestia que había lastimado así al otro capitán solo para poder matarlo con sus propias manos. No le importaba si terminara en Azkaban por asesinato... Una mente vengativa era peligrosa... pero más lo era un mente enamorada.

**»»»«««**

Los gemelos habían estado en su cuarto la mayor parte del día y solo en la tarde, George acompañó a Fred a las mazmorras, para su dosis de poción restauradora. Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor Snape, este estaba de espaldas, buscando en uno de sus armarios.

- Profesor? – llamó Fred apenas y fue entonces que el pelinegro pareció notar la presencia de ambos.

- Ahh... Sr. Weasley. – dijo simplemente con un leve siseo, mirandolo a los ojos.

Como le habia ocurrido a George con el Sanador McKensie, Fred sintió la horrible sensación de que el profesor de pociones intentaba entrar en su mente, pero no habia nada en ninguna de ellas que pudiera resultar sospechoso...

Los gemelos habian planeado todo muy bien y además de quitar todos los recuerdos "peligrosos" de sus mentes para guardarlos en el pensadero oculto bajo una tabla floja debajo de la cama de Fred, habían bebido una pócima para olvidar todo acerca del plan... ni siquiera recordaban que habian ocultado el pensadero.

- Vine... por mi dosis de poción. – susurro acercándose al escritorio luego de que el propio Snape lo hiciera.

- Dudo que pueda tener otra razón, Sr. Weasley. – volvió a sisear alcanzándole un pequeño tubo con la poción magenta brillante y viscosa...

Fred tomó el pequeño recipiente y como siempre lo miró con desagrado antes de beberlo, temblando por el mal sabor de boca que le dejó casi de inmediato... le regresó el tubo al profesor de pociones y luego de unos segundos, Snape regresó al armario que antes revisaba... pero aunque pasaron varios minutos, los pelirrojos no se habian movido de su lugar...

- Desean algo más? - preguntó con falso tono cortéz el Profesor de pociones, mirandolos por sobre su hombro.

Fred dió un paso atrás instintivamente, topando su espalda con el pecho de su gemelo, que al ver que su hermano no preguntaría, descidió hablar él.

- De hecho si Profesor... - aseguró primero, como esperando que el pelinegro le diera permiso para continuar hablando y se lo dió con un asentimiento - La Profesora McGonagall nos dijo sobre Wood... - aclaró primero y Snape cerró las puertas de su armario de un golpe seco, haciendo saltar a los pelirrojos.

- Asi que Minerva habló con ustedes... bueno, era obvio... Yo personalmente tenía deseos de hablar primero con uno de ustedes, antes de ir con el Sr. Wood. - aclaró el Profesor antes de sentarse en su silla y cruzarse de brazos, como esperando por algo...

Los gemelos se mantuvieron parados donde estaban sin saber que hacer. Si tenian que hablar, acercarse o sentarse, no lo sabían y la mirada negra del profesor no ayudaba con sus nervios.

- Sientense. - ordenó repentinamente Snape, como si hubiera perdido la poca paciencia con la que contaba y los gemelos obedecieron al instante.

- Su--supongo que con quien quiere hablar... - susurró Fred despacio y Snape asintió de inmediato.

_Continuara..._

* * *

"Harry Potter" & all caracters related © J.K.Rowling,1997 

"Dos cuerpos, un alma" © Emiko Mihara, 2006-2007


End file.
